The Two Hitsugayas & Hinamori
by Hitsuhinax1
Summary: Reigai Hitsugaya believes the real Hitsugaya is not worthy of protecting Hinamori and will keep her safe away from the real Hitsugaya at all cost. Hinamori wakes up from recovery finding something different about her Shiro-chan, who will she love? The Real Hitsugaya or the Reigai Hitsugaya?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hello my fellow hitsuhina fans out there, I am happy to say this will be my very first fanfic story so, no flames and take it easy on me please! Now, how I thought about this story was when I was watching the Reigai series filler and boy, do I have to say Reigai Hitsugaya is H-O-T. That killer SMILE. _*Faints_* kinda reminded me of Grimmjow..._*faints again*_ It was really cute and sweet how he tells Byakuya that there's someone he needs to protect "her". Sooo..**-Lightblub-** that is when I wanted to write a Fanfic about it. Some of the bleach characters won't be included in this fanfiction, this will be mostly focusing on Hitsugaya, Reigai Hitsugaya, and leave reviews and tell me how you liked the story Enjoy! :) ****Please NO FLAMES****

**tessa-** Thank you for the review and letting me know! **HOPEFULLY** the "HTML" problem is fixed now, no clue why it was showing like that. Very strange indeed.

**Synopsis: **This is during the Reigai upraising series, Reigai Hitsugaya believes the real Hitsugaya is not worthy of protecting Hinamori and will keep her safe away from the real Hitsugaya at all cost. Hinamori wakes up finding out there something different about her Shiro-chan. Will she love the real Hitsugaya or the Impostor?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking'_

* * *

><p><strong>The Two Hitsugayas &amp; Hinamori<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 1: The Two Ice Dragons**

The "Reigai war",members of the Gotei 13 fighting against the Reigai army. Reigais carry the same abilities, memories, and personality as their counterparts but, their attitudes are aggressive and highly dangerous. Their powers boosted twice as more, causing them to overcome their originals. Their main leader Kageroza Inaba who created the Reigai army, wanting to take over Seireitei.

In one battle field, the air was thick with heavy fog and everything was covered in ice...

Dark clouds covering the area and in the center, large ice pillars; circling making a large battle arena. Sounds of swords clashing with one another, large frost dragons roaring. The two iced winged captains, dashing at one another in midair creating frozen winds which would freeze the environment around them.

The snow slowly falling making a beautiful sight yet, no one would dare step inside the arena for which would be their last. This was their battle for a place in one girl's heart and to become the True protector.

Puffing cold smoke through his mouth and holding his left bleeding shoulder. His clothes ripped with the shoulder torn, with his wild disorganized white hair. He was badly injured _'dammit…'_ Hitsugaya panting. A cut on his left cheek with blood dripping down to his chin onto the icy floor and staring up at his opponent, a doppelganger of himself.

The Reigai chuckled with amusement at his counterpart; he clearly was enjoying himself. Not a single scratch or cut on him, winds blowing right against him and his Haori flapping in the wind."Yo, feeling tired already?" as he asked in an arrogant tone, smirking as he rested his sword over his right shoulder.

"Come on brother…this is the best you can do?" the Reigai Hitsugaya taunting him with a wide grin across his face and lighting blue glowing eyes sparking wildly. Hitsugaya irritated by the comment "We are **NOT** **brothe-!**" before he could finish, the Reigai vanished.

_'Shit!'_ Hitsugaya trying to relocated the Reigai but, it was too late. The Reigai appeared right in front of his eyes meeting face to face with the grinning Reigai. Before he could react to the incoming attack, a swift kick to the side and Hitsugaya was flying towards one of the pillars, smashing it on impact and thrown to the snowy ground.

Hitsugaya panting and on his knees; trying to stand up, he looked up to see the Reigai slowly landing to the ground. _'Ugh..!'_ feeling a sharp pain on the side his head from the impact.

"Oh come on now! I didn't even draw my sword, brother." He said laughing as he slowly touching down to the floor. On the impact of his land, draws a heavy mist around him. With the mist in the air, Hitsugaya hearing footsteps crunching the snow ground and through the mist two pair of lighting blue eyes was approaching towards him. As the mist clears, the Reigai pulling out his hand "now…hand it over."

Demanding an object which was preserved inside Hitsugaya's robe."Never…" He stubbornly replied back at the Reigai as he coughing blood. The blood splattering on the snow, he held onto his chest and wiped off the blood off his mouth. "This never belonged to you in the first place!" as he glared up and securing the object inside his robe tightly. _'This is mine and mine alone...I will never give this up, even if it kills me...'_

Remembering his reasons to fight for his old childhood friend, who's been in under recovery due to the event with the battle against the traitor, Aizen. That day, he could never forget what he did or forgive himself for being blinded by anger. His own hands and sword thought her chest, holding her tightly as she looked into his eyes.

_"S-Shro-chan? …**why?**"_

Gripping onto his sword, hearing the last words she said to him. He remembered how much Hinamori admired Aizen and worked so hard to be closer to him and became his vice-captain. He didn't want her to leave his side shortly he joined the academy, worked hard and soon became a captain like her precious Aizen. The look in her eyes when she talked with her captain and how she always blushed in front of him made him want her for himself.

But her happiness was always first, he promised himself he will always watch over her and protect her from harm. He wanted her to always smile and maybe one day; notice him…not as a childhood friend but as a man who will do anything for her, he was in love with her.

The Regai irritated at his counterpart's stubbornness, drawing his sword and raising his weapon with sparks escaping on the corners of his eyes. "So, be it... I'll just have to take it from your **DEAD BODY!**" Hitsugaya unable to move, looking down into the snow and closes his eyes _'…Mo...mo…I'm sorr-'_

**BOOM!**

Hearing a sudden loud explosion and a beam of light knocking the Reigai Hitsugaya across towards a building. Hitsugaya blind from in bright light exposed too close to him and saw a blurry figure walking towards him. Too weak to defend himself from the stranger approaching, he was losing consciousness and collapsed to the ground.

Seeing blurry visions, he felt someone carrying him and saw a gate opening. The gate to the human world and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **What!? Another chapter already? Yes, I thought there wasn't enough Hitsuhina loving. Hopefully this will fulfill your wishes cause it is a Hitsuhina fanfiction, right!? Enjoy~ ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>The Two Hitsugayas &amp; Hinamori<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

"Where am I? Why is it so dark?"

Hinamori lost in her own world of darkness. She felt cold and she felt the floor wet with water, she saw white ripples forming around her feet and fading as they expanded. She was always scared of the dark, bad dreams and memories would haunt her there. She was completely alone.

"Hello?" She called hoping to hear a voice reply back her answer. Only echoes of her voice replied. As she continued to walk through the darkness she wrapped her hands around her arms. The room was getting colder and soon saw her breath creating smoke.

_'Why am I here…? What is this place?'_ holding herself tightly, the place seemed familiar as if she was here before. She heard small echoes of someone talking, it was small and faint as a whisper. "Hello?" she called out once more and walked towards to the voices. The voices became louder, with every step she took.

Soon realizing the voice belonged to her beloved formal captain, Aizen.

_"How unfortunate! You found her? ...Pardon me. It wasn't my intention to traumatize you. Before you could have noticed, I should have chopped her into unrecognizable pieces..."_Taking a step back in fear and covering her ears she started to run away from the voices. Running as fast as she can she tripped and fell.

Panting she used her elbows to lift herself looking down at the dark waters. She saw her own reflections, remembering the times she spent in the darkness. She was here again.

Sitting on the cold floor. Hugging her knees tightly and feeling her eyes get watery…_'No! no… not again...stop...please!' _she didn't want to be here, she wanted to wake up from this nightmare she created.

She remembered the times when she was in the darkness, her friends would speak to her and she would be listening. Too ashamed of herself, but when she heard her childhood friend's voice. She wanted to walk up, she wanted to see him.

It felt like hours to days in the dark room, sitting there wiping away her tears. She thought about her friends and her grandma. 'Shiro-chan…' gathering her courage, she stood up and walked. If she got out of the darkness once, she can do it again. She promised herself she wouldn't be the same naïve girl as before but, a strong woman.

She always had her childhood friend watching out for her, he was always there for her and even when they were little he would always find her when she was lost in the woods.

_**"THERE YOU ARE, STUPID BED-WETTER!"** young a boy yelled, looking at the crying girl with her hands and knees dirty. "S-shiro-chan..?" she said and soon started to cry. "Hey! Stop crying you big cry baby! I've been looking for you everywhere!" he yelled and grabbed her small hands "grandma must be worried we been out this late!" he saw her knee bleeding and quickly mending it with a cloth. "and you hurt yourself, AGAIN!" he yelled at her and the poor girl looking down in shame. Kneeling and showing his back towards the girl he said "Hurry up and get on!" as she slowly climbed onto his back with her arms around his shoulders._

_While walking down the path to their house; the young boy holding the sniffling girl under the moon. Crickets chirping and fireflies fluttering near the meadows, the little girl said quietly "I..I'm sorry Shiro-chan…for making you worried…" still sniffling. "This is what happens when you go out by yourself!" he said frustrated that she wouldn't bother to ask him to go with her. _

_He lowered his head "…but, I'm just…glad you're safe..." he continued to walk "Just…don't…go out by yourself alone around this time anymore! It's not safe, next time tell me so we can go together!" feeling his cheeks warm up. The young girl staring at her childhood friend, she slowly smiled "Okay Shiro-chan...thank you." Hugging him softly. "Ugh gross! That better be your tears on my shoulders cause it's soaked!" he teased. "MOU! SHIRO-CHAN!" she blushed in embarrassment and started to hit the back of head. Both laughing under the moonlight path and under the starry skies._

She felt her eyes get watery and whispered "Shiro-chan…help me."

"Hi..namori.." softly in the winds echoing.

"Huh? Sh..Shiro-chan?..." her face brightening "Is that you?" running towards the voice in the darkness "Shiro-chan! Where are you?" she was so happy to hear her childhood friend call out to her as if he was trying to find her the whole time. Hinamori panting from running, smoke coming out of her mouth due to the cold. "Shiro-chan!" as she yelled.

"Hinamori"

The voice was clear as if he was in the same room. She stopped right in her tracks, looking around in the darkness to look for her white haired childhood and called out again "Shiro-chan! Where are you? I'm right he-"

Suddenly, she felt feeling something thrust violently coming from behind her and a cold object between her chests. Looking down to see a sword coming out of her, her eyes widen and slow reached for the obect to see if it's real and not an illusion.

It was cold as ice, her finger tips slowly brushed against the sword and felt something wet but warm. Removing her fingers off the sword looking at her fingers, she saw her own blood on the sword.

"...W..what.." her voice shaking in fear and confusion. Soon feeling someone behind her, she turned her head slowly to see her childhood friend holding the sword with both hands though her chest. His face looking into her eyes, the same turquoise eyes she always loved…staring back at her with a blank expression, it was same as her formal captain's face when he betrayed her.

"Sh…iro chan…" A tear escaped from her eye. _'Please...not...you too...'_

* * *

><p>In the recovery room of the 4th district, machines beeping into a girl laying down on a bed with IV lines going into her arm. Quietly laying still on the bed, brown hair flowing with peach pale skin. Soft breaths cloud the respiratory mask.<p>

Her red reiatsu began floating out of her chest like a river of blood, covering her body and pulsing red ripples. Her fingertips slowly move….

Feeling a faint familiar reiatsu pulsing coming towards the 4th division, Reigai Hitsugaya lifting his head with eyes wide open. He turned his head towards the direction, it was faint but he sensed it coming towards him.

_'Hi..Hinamori..?'_ Without hesitation, the Reigai quickly shunpos building to building towards the 4th division. Whoever gets in his way would be an unfortunate poor soul.

Reaching his destination, he slowly enters inside holding his breath. He walks into the halls and approaches the recovery room he hesitates. Gripping the handle of the door and closes his eyes. Sliding the door open to see his sleeping beauty still there where he left her.

He sighed in disappointment, thinking he was going to find her awake. Continuing to walk inside to the side of the bed, reaching to hold her cold hand and tries to warm it. Looking at her with soft eyes thinking about how beautiful she is and takes a closer look at her face.

Softly touches her face against his fingers as if she was a fragile doll, slowly trailing his fingers to her neck and to her chest. Slowly removing some of the white robes between her covered breast and revealing a scar, touching the cursed scar his counterpart created.

_'You couldn't even protect her as the Original…'_ Grinding his teeth together and his eyes slowly glowing in frustration. He wanted to kill his counterpart for this very reason and believed with Kageroza's power he can provide the protection he needs to keep her safe. _'No need for another in her life…with this power, I will protect her.'_

Looking at her sleeping, his eyes soften once more and the glow in his eyes dimmed back to normal. He's anger slowly calming down seeing how beautiful she was and need to be careful around her so he wouldn't accidently hurt her.

Their fingers intertwined with another, moved his face close to her chest to leave a soft long lingering kiss on the scar. The scent of peaches overwhelmed him, soon felt his lips and the tip of his tongue on her scar.

"Taicho…I think it's a kiss on the lips to wake up the sleeping beauty. Not in between the breast." A voice coming by the door "people are going to think you're going to rape her" the 10th squad vice-captain chuckled.

"Matsumoto" glaring coldly as his eyes starting to glow. "Ah? I was just teasing Taicho! No need to get so angry!" She waved her hands as if it was a shield to protect her from the cold white reiatsu, He carefully fixed Hinamori's robes and returning his hands to intertwine with his fingers with hers.

"What do you want?" Asking coldly without removing his eyes away from Hinamori.

"Kageroza-sama wants to have a captains meeting about sealing off the human gate." She replied happily while crossing her arms "Once we close the gates, no one can't come back and I'll be the one and only TRUE goddess! Hohoho!" letting out a loud laugh.

"Finally some good news…" he said looking at his vice-captain "You know…You were created to look like her, right?" staring at Matsumoto. "What!? NO WAY! I'm so much younger and beautiful than that hag! Plus a few inches bigger in the chest area!" showing off poses as if she's on the front page of a magazine.

"...Whatever. Let's go" he sighed _'I swear, if they get any bigger they'll be the death of me...'_ Looking back to Hinamori and whispered softly "I'll be back…bed-wetter" giving a soft kiss on her head then he began to release her hand…

Feeling something stiffen between his fingers, his eyes widen in shock. "Momo?" no response, he looked down to see her fingers slightly move, and her eyelids moving. _'She's…She's waking up!'_ his eyes locked onto her, anxious to see her open her brown eyes.

"Taicho, we're going to be late!" Matsumoto walking towards her captain "Taicho? Are you liste—" covering her mouth with her hands in shock.

Slowly Hinamori trying to open her eyes, it was bright and blinding. She saw someone looking over her but; her vision was still blurry, few more blinks and the image started to clear to see a pair of turquoise eyes.

"..S..Shiro-ch..an?" she said softly.

"Yeah.. it's me…It took you long enough, bed-wetter." Trying to hide his expression, but truthfully was trilled she was awake. As she looked at his eyes, her eyes were filling up with tears and softly cried. She tried to push him away but her strength was still weak.

The Reigai was in shocked at her reaction "What's wrong Hinamori!?" trying to hold her "Does something hurt!? Matsumoto, bring Unohana." He ordered.

"But, Taicho the meet-" Matsumoto said. "**BRING UNOHANA! NOW!**" he roared loudly. Putting Matsumoto in fear she quickly shumpo away to bring help.

Alone together, looking back at his Hinamori who was still crying, he felt helpless and all he could do was hold her hoping whatever the pain was would go away. "Shiro-chan….why?" her voice was so quite but he heard her. "…What?"

Tthe same question she asked him during the unfaithful incident, pulling her away slowly to see her face filled with confusion. "Wh…Why did you... stab me…?" Hinamori closing her eyes and falling asleep in his arms. While holding her his eyes widen in shock and slightly shaking, He felt something broke inside of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Wow, I didn't expect so many viewers! I want to thank everyone for reading and supporting my Fanfic! This truly means a lot to me and willing to write more stories! Much love~ Again, this is my FIRST fanfic…of course there might be some errors here and there. So, please be patient with me! Now, no longer delaying…here's Chapter 3! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' _"memories"__

* * *

><p><strong>The Two Hitsugayas &amp; Hinamori<strong>

**By: Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 3: The Injured Dragon**

_'Heyyyy...'_ hearing a voice faintly with birds chirping in the background _'Come on, you need to wake up now sleepyhead'_ Hitsugaya groaning and slowly opening his eyes. "….Hinamori?"

"Nope...Guess again" A sudden manly voice replied.

Hitsugaya slowly opening his eyes again and taking a good look at who replied back. His face quickly changed to disgust "Ugh..Kurosaki."

"Oi! You little ungrateful brat!" Ichigo yelled showing a vein on his forehead "What the HELL kind of response is that!? After I saved you and carried you here to MY house!"

Hitsugaya trying to get up but felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. "..Ugh!…" his goan to the pain. "Oi oi..Don't even think about trying to get up…unless you want to bleed out again" Ichigo said while sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"Unohana-san came by to mend your wounds and told me to wake you up around this time to give you these pills. Also, to tell you to not push yourself too much. she'll be back tomorrow to check up on you." Ichigo handing him two pink pills and some water.

Hitsugaya swallowed the pills and drinking some water before laying back on the bed "What happened…?" Hitsugaya voice groaning and putting a hand on the band aid wrapped around his head. "Well…You've been out for two days and the Reigais taken over Soul Society. Yoruichi and I went to spy on the Reigais but, I found you and brought you here. Most of the Gotei 13 squad is here in the Human world. Right now they should be at Urahana's place healing their wounds" Ichigo said crossing his arms.

"So how about that 'thank you' for saving your little ass!?" Ichigo waiting for his reply.

Hitsugaya turned his head away from ichigo without a reply back. "YOU…LITTLE…" then the door opened entering Rukia "ICHIGO! I'm sorry Hitsugaya Taicho please rest and let us know if you need anything. ICHIGO LET'S GO!" "OWOWOWOW!" Grabbing Ichigo's ear and being dragged out of the room with the door closed behind them. Hitsugaya sighing looking up at the celling 'Hinamori…please be safe…' Closing his eyes and listening to the birds chirp soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly setting and inside Ichigo's room glowed warm orange, laying there was Hitsugaya sleeping and the door slowly opening. Someone walks inside and takes a seat on the bed next to Hitsugaya, a hand reaching his hairline and touching his bangs.<p>

Hitsugaya's eyes shot open, sitting up and grabs the wrist of the intruder. "Ouch! Toshiro, you're hurting me!" finding out it's one of Ichigo's sister, Karin. "What are you doing, Kurosaki?" asked Hitsugaya asking coldly and staring at her. With the sun setting and the room in a soft orange color, his turquoise colored eyes looked like the ocean waters reflecting, Karin blushed _'he's so gorgeous..'_ Karin thought and feeling his grip loosen off the young girl's wrist.

"Geez wow that was some good reflexes! And I already told you to call me Karin...anyways, Ichigo asked me to wake you up and come down for dinner" Karin rubbing her wrist and looking at Hitsugaya in amazement _'He's so cool…'_ Hitsugaya yawns and rubs the back of his neck feeling a sharp pain 'ugh... still not fully healed..'

"I'll pass" goes back laying on the bed on his side facing away from Karin. "You need to eat something or else you won't get better anytime soon!" Karin said shaking his arm playfully. "Stop bothering me! I said I'll pass!" growling at Karin shoving his arm away from her.

"If you don't get better, how are you going to fight!?" She had a point, if he doesn't get better soon he'll never be fight his copy and end up being dead…for real this time. Hitsugaya sighed "…Fine." Getting up off the bed, walking towards the door with Karin smiling and following from behind.

Going down the stairs and entering a bright room. Hitsugaya seeing Rukia, the other Kurosaki sister and Ichigo who was ignoring his presence there. After eating dinner, everyone was in the living room watching TV and drinking tea. Hitsugaya sitting on the sofa looked at Ichigo and said "Kurosaki….Thanks for saving me…"

"Whatever man…you still look like you need to rest" Ichigo replied back. Hitsugaya nodded and was about to get up to back into Ichigo's room but, Yoruichi Shumpo in the middle of the room.

"YO! Ichigo,Kuchiki ,and Hitsugaya!" Yoruichi said cheerfully.

"GAaH! Women!" Ichigo almost falling off his chair " Why can't you just walk in like a normal person rather than give all of us a heart attack!?" Ichigo yelled holding his chest like if it was going to burst open from shock.

"What's the fun in that if I can't scare you?" Teasing Ichigo for being a scaredy cat. "Anyways, I got some news…Not good though, the Reigai army shut the gates that connect to the human world and the Soul Society."

"WHAT!?" Ichigo, Rukia, and Hitsugaya yelled at the same time. "Geez! Yes! Wow, is there some kind of echo here?...Yes, they've closed it off but, I managed to leave before they did ...or else I would of never made it out."

"How are we going to get back and stop the Reigais? Asked Rukia. "Well, I went by Kisuki's shop and told the captains there what happened already, Kisuki is working on a way to open the gate from the one under the shop…might take him a few day or so but, he can do it." Yoruichi putting her hand on hips and the group relieved that hope isn't all lost.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was having a conversation to Yoruichi about "No Shumpo in his house" rule, Yoruichi laughing and telling Rukia the story how Ichigo's girly screams are hilarious.

Hitsugaya sighed drinking his tea and staring at nothing like if his lost in his own thoughts, from afar Karin looking at him_ 'he seems distracted…wonder what's on his mind.'_ Karin walking towards Hitsugaya and takes a seat on the opposite side of the sofa. Hitsugaya pulls something out of his robes and saw a small greenish white cloth.

'_A handkerchief…? Maybe he spilled…'_ Karin looked and there were no signs or tea on his clothes or mouth to wipe off. She observed him carefully he held it carefully neatly, flattening any wrinkles and noticed Karin looking at him. Hitsugaya quickly folded it and tucked it away back into his robes.

"What?" He asked her as he continued to drink his tea. Karin curiously pointed "What was that?" Hitsugaya putting his tea down and replied softly "Something dear to me…" Karin with a confusing look _'must be his old ex-girlfriend's…maybe I should try to make him feel better!'_ Karin putting a smile "Hey..Toshiro, want to go out and kick the soccer ball around for a bit? I'm sure some fresh air wil-."

"Oh Hitsugaya I forgot, I do have some news for you too..." Yoruichi cutting off Karin on accident. "What is it?" Hitsugaya reaching for his tea cup. "…It's about Hinamori."

Hitsugaya frozen and looked at Yoruichi, slowly standing up "…What? What happened to Hinamori?" his voice filled with worried thinking something horrible happened to Hinamori, he would never forgive himself. Yoruichi looking at Hitsugaya with serious eyes "ANSWER ME" His voice cold as ice and Karin never saw him like this and surprised at his action _'who is Hinamori?'_ Karin thought to herself watching Hitsugaya's face filled with anger.

"She's awake" Yoruichi answered.

Hitsugaya's eyes widen and his anger turned into happiness "She…She's awake?" lowering his head and slightly smiling. _'Hinamori…you're finally awake'_

Lifting his head up "Where is she? Is she at Urahara's place? I'm going there." As soon as he turned around to go towards the door. Yoruichi said in a calm tone "She's not there… she did not come with me" her expression was still serious.

Hitsugaya stopped and turned his head "…what did you say?" Suddenly the room dropped a few degrees and freezing everyone's tea into ice. A sudden wind starts to blow in the room, knocking down small objects and Ichigo standing up trying to calm the young prodigy "Toshiro you need CALM DOWN! Your wounds!" Rukia protecting the Kurosaki sisters from what's to come. His white reiatsu glowing around his body.

**"HOW CAN YOU NOT BRING HER!?**" Hitsugaya roared, looking at Yoruichi with deadly eyes. Soon feeling a sharp pain and slowly taking a knee down, his wounds were opening. The room returning to it's normal temperature. "Damn man, what are you thinking?!" Kurosaki said on his knee as well and putting a hand on the injured captain's back.

"There wasn't enough time to get her…she's under your counterpart's protection." Yoruichi continued, still keeping her ground steady "I'm sorry…"

Hitsugaya lowered his head and his hair bangs covering his face "…thank you… for telling me."Giving a short bow and quietly walked upstairs into Ichigo's room. Closing the door behind him. Leaning against the door, he dragged his body down to the floor with his back still against the door and put his knees up to rest his elbows on "…Momo…." Quietly whispered to himself._  
><em>

_'I should of been the first person to see you when you woke up...to welcome you back'_ he thought to himself quietly _'...Please...please don't think that impostor is me...'_ He thought about Hinamori waking up and embracing the impostor, taking all his credit for watching over her for days and nights, visiting her when he can and staying by her side.

He grinding his teeth thinking about it... the moon laminating into the room, he looked at the moon. He remembered the memories of them watching the moon on his roof together back at Soul Society.

_"Wow! The moon is so beautiful tonight!" Hinamori said while rubbing her hands together to keep them warm. Hitsugaya saw she was cold and taking off his Haori and placing it around her and took a seat next to her "Ah...T-thank you..." she said blushing. "Just don't wet it now" he teased "MOU! You're so mean!" she pouted and looking away from him. _

_He chuckled, she was always cute when she pouted and watching the moon would be something special between them always. They would always use this chance to spend time together as friends "Hey Shiro-chan?" she said softy while looking at the moon. "What is it and it's Hitsugaya Taicho" he corrected her but knowing she would never say it. "If I ever disappeared...will you forget about me?" she said while fiddling with her fingers. _

_Hitsugaya taken back at her question "Baka! Why would you disappear?" snapping at her. "But...what if-" "Stop talking nonsense! It won't let happen, I promise!" he interrupted her. Hinamori looked at her childhood friend showing a pink shade on his cheeks and smiled "Okay...promise? Pinky promise?" Lifting her pinky promise towards him. "Yeah yeah whatever...pinky promise..." He linked his pinky finger around hers tightly. "I'll never forget about you either!" Hinamori said smiling._

Looking at the moon and let out a soft sign. Slowly, he got up and walked towards the bed. While sitting on the bed he reached for the cloth in his robes again, pulling out the small cloth. The cloth was the only piece of item that was hers and treasured always carried around so one day when she wakes up, he would of gave it back to her. It still had a faint peach scent which he always missed and slowly laying down on the soft bed and closed his eyes and drifted to sleep with the scented peach cloth as if she was there sleeping with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Guess what all of you Hitsuhina fans out there, yes that's right! It's that time again for another chapter! *Cheers* As always, thank you for viewing and your support! Your views always give me the energy and hope to continue my stories. Means a lot and I hope everyone's day is going well! Always wanting to make my readers feel welcome here and makes me happy knowing there's hitsuhina fans out there as well! Here comes the 4th chapter! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' _"memories"__

* * *

><p><strong>The Two Hitsugayas &amp; Hinamori<strong>

**By: Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 4: The Silver Bracelet**

At Seireitei, it's raining and gloomy. Sound of rain and clouds thundering from the distance. Outside of the recovery room halls there is a captain sitting on a wooden bench, looking through a window across from him. Listening to raindrops hitting the window and the gray clouds slowly moving. Lost in his own thoughts he reaches for something inside his robe and pulls out a small silver object in his hands. Looking at it and thought about what happened the other night...

_"Oh my my…Hitsugaya Taicho, what is this?' Kageroza entering the recovery room. Unohana checking Hinamori's condition and Matsumoto standing next to her. The Reigai Hitsugaya crossing his arms watching over Hinamori. Kagaroza slowly walking towards them with interest. Noticing Kageroza is walking too close and stands on full alert, the young Reigai captain moves in front of him._

_"Kageroza" Reigai Hitsugaya greeting him coldly. His eyes locked on Kageroza with a serious face, Kageroza gently smiles "Hitsugaya Taicho… was this the reason the meeting was delayed back another day? and what do we have here?..." Smirking and trying to pass the captain to take a closer look at the sleeping girl….suddenly, Reigai Hitsugaya steps back in front of Kageroza once more to block his path from getting any closer._

_"That is close enough" he said in a threaten tone and his eyes slowly glowing blue. Kagaroza found this very interesting and wanted to use this as his advantage. "You know I can recreate her as a Reigai… and she'll be all yours..." _Kageroza said and_ soon a Reigai Hinamori emerged behind the shadows of Kageroza._

_"Shiro-chan…I missed you.." Reigai Hinamori said in a seductive voice and slowly walking towards him. She wrapped her arms around him gently but he did not flinch nor did he bother to look at the Reigai. His eyes still locked onto Kageroza and not bothering to move a inch._

_"No? Not satisfied enough? He said and summoned another Reigai Hinamori, having two Hinamoris by the young Reigai captain's sides side and calling out his name in seductive voices "Shiro-chan, why won't you play with us?" one slowly placed a hand inside his robe to feel his bare chest and the other licking his neck softly "We can do what you want us to do" "Shiro-cha-"before the reigai copies could finish their sentence, one was thrown violently against the wall scattering the Reigai copy into wood pieces and the other holding it by the throat._

_The Reigai copy's feet off the ground "…Sh—iro-chan…don't…please" while _struggling_ to open his grip off her throat with it's fingers. "Do you think this is **a joke?**" Reigai Hitsugaya asked maniacally and slowly tightening his grip on its throat. His eyes bright blue and sparks snapping wildly, and smiling._

_Everyone in the room taking a step back away from the mad Reigai captain. They stood watching in fear as he was about to kill his own kind again without any mercy and even when the copies looked exactly like the real one. Reigai Matsumoto shaking in fear, unable to speak to calm her captain's anger. _

_"What? No answer?...I didn't think so." As he instantly crushes the Reigai's neck and wood chips shattered, throwing the broken Reigai doll body to the side and the dismantled head rolling towards Kageroza's feet "she is the only one I want, I hope I've made myself clear Kageroza" he said as he turned back towards facing Kageroza who was still in shock._

_"..Y-Yes." Kageroza's voice shuddered and regarding his actions "But why her…?" he asked, still baffled to the fact his Reigai copies are completely perfect as the real ones. Reigai Hitsugaya looking back at the sleeping Hinamori who was next to Unohana "Because…she makes me feel real….Alive." Kageroza pulling something out of his pocket._

_"Hitsugaya taicho" Kageroza said handing him a small silver bracelet "this is a fake bracelet. She must wear it so, she won't stand out. I'm sure the real captain is going to look for her…the one without a bracelet on her wrist." __Reigai Hitsugaya taking the bracelet and putting it inside his robe "he won't…", with a confident grim on his mouth._

"Taicho?"

A voice bring him back to reality. Reigai Matusmoto waving her hand in front of his face, he looked up at his vice-captain "What is it, Matsumoto" he sighed. "Geez Taicho, did you hear what I said?" putting her hands on her hips "You've been playing with that bracelet for awhile now! Hurry up and put it on Hinamori-chan, how hard can it be!?"

Reigai Hitsugaya growled "Well, she seems to be avoiding me. How can I put it on her if she won't let me come close to her?!" he crossed his arms and closed his eyes in defeat _'…is it because...of that incident?'_ Since her awakening, she's been distant and every time he would come to visit her she would be sleeping or telling him she's too tired to talk. He would try again tomorrow and end up being the same as the other days.

Matusmoto swiftly took the bracelet out of his hands. "HEY! What do you think you're doing, Matsumoto!?" he said while standing up. Reigai Matsumoto putting a finger on her lips "SHHH! SHHH! You're going to wake her up!" slowly sliding the door open of the recovery room and peaking in to see Hinamori sleeping quietly. "I'm going to sneak in and put it on her because you don't have the balls to do it yourself!" she said putting half of her body inside the room and head sticking out.

"DON'T YOU DAR-" he whisper yelled but, too late she was already inside the room.

Reigai Hitsugaya mentally kicking himself in the head, he quietly slid the door open and saw Reigai Matsumoto already next to Hinamori. He slowly and carefully walked towards them; he went to the other side of Hinamori's bed and watched his vice-captain from the opposite side work her magic. She gentle held Hinamori wrist out and slowly putting on the bracelet on her as if she was master surgeon. Carefully the bracelet was on the sleeping girl's wrist and automatically shrunk in size to match perfectly to Hinamori's thin wrist.

'_Whew DONE!'_ Reigai Matsumoto wiping off the sweat off her forehead and giving a thumbs up to her captain. "Yeah whatever okay okay..Let's hurry up and leave" he whispered quietly, as soon as they were about to leave Hinamori's body swiftly grabbed hold of him and hugged him tightly. Reigai Hitsugaya and Matsumoto froze as Hinamori embraced the poor frighten boy.

_'Oh shit! shit! SHIT!'_ Reigai Hitsugaya cussing in his thoughts and Reigai Matsumoto putting a hand on her mouth _'OOOOOOOOH TAICHO!'_ she screamed silently, slowly crawling to them and enjoying the show as her poor defenseless Captain's face turn red as a cherry._'Dammit Matsumoto! You're NO help!' _he panicked.

Trying to calm himself down and Hinamori still holding onto him, her scent of peach was slowly putting him into ecstasy. She smelled so good and her soft skin against his. He lifted his head to see her face, their faces were few inches apart that their noses were touching. He soon felt his strength fading from his arms from holding himself up off her. Looking at her beautiful face and small nude pink lips, it was driving him crazy and soon forgetting his vice-captain who was watching them.

Slowly going close to her face; he could feel her soft breath against his lips. Just as he was about to give her kiss, Hinamori let out a sleepy moan and turned on her side. As she was still sleeping she released her embrace. As soon as she released him, he shumpo out the door quick as lighting leaving his vice-captain still giggling quietly and crawling towards the exit and sliding the door closed.

"OH MY god! Taicho! Aahahaha!" Reigai Matsumoto laughing and holding her stomach "Taicho! You should of saw your fac-" "SHUT UP!" he hissed back and catching his breath. "Aww come on, Taicho! You were SO CLOSE" She teased and sitting on the wooden bench. Reigai Hitsugaya growled but was too exhausted to argue back. He touched the bottom of his lip, still feeling her breath on his and he felt his cheeks heat up to the idea of "almost" giving her a kiss. He slowly stood up from the bench and heading towards the exit doors

"Hm? Taicho? Where you going?" Matsumoto looking at her captain walking away in silence.

Walking outside, it was still raining and cold. He could see his own breath making smoke. He felt the rain drizzle on him and cooling him off _'Damn...' _he thought to himself as he was walking in the rain. He didn't mind the cold and preferred this type of weather. The cool rain against his heated skin was refreshing _'That was really close...What a day…'_ he thought while walking in the rain and covering his mouth, still blushing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Hello hello again, Hitsuhinax1 is here to post another chapter on "The Two Hitsugayas & Hinamori" love story! *cheers* Many thanks for reading my chapters; I really do hope you guys are all enjoying them as much as I am! Without your views, I probably would of just did "one-shots" but, honestly one-shots are too QUICK! We need something MORE! RIGHT!? If you do agree with me, you guys are my family already! Haha, well no more talking! Here comes CHAPTER 5!****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**whitealmond, gamma2015, and anishirou**

You guys are the best, lots of love ***HUGGLES* THANK YOU FOR ADD!**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking'_

* * *

><p><strong>The Two Hitsugayas &amp; Hinamori<strong>

**By: Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 5: What is this?**

The sun raising and birds singing outside, it was a quiet morning in the Soul Society. A young girl sleeping on the soft warm bed wearing white robes. The warm sunlight softly hitting her eyes causing her to wake up "Hmmm..." groaning and giving a stretch. She opened her eyes, letting out a yawn. She felt something dangling on her wrist and took a good look at it.

"Huh? What is this…?" she asked herself, taking a good look at the silver bracelet around her wrist. It was quiet beautiful but, she remembered everyone even her childhood friend was wearing one. Wondering about the bracelet, she wanted to take a closer look. Trying to remove it but, wouldn't let go of her wrist. "Uh oh…I can't take it off!" twisting and turning, her wrist slowly turned red. _'Ouch! What kind of bracelet does this?'_ she thought panicking.

Rushing towards the bathroom; she put her hand inside the sink and turned on the faucet. Water pouring onto her wrist and grabbed a bit of soap to have another attempt on removing the jewelry. _'No use…I won't come off'_ she thought to herself, the bracelet refusing to release her wrist. Sighing in defeat "oh well…I'll ask Shiro-chan how to remove it, maybe he would know how."

As she turned towards the shower and undressing her robes off. Stepping inside and turning on the water, letting the water soak her body and closing her eyes. She reached to touch the scar in between her chest, feeling the rough scar mark and thinking about the visions she saw in the darkness. _'I remember now…Shiro-chan…'_ she thought looking at the scar. _'I have to ask him..'_

In the halls of the 4th district, walking towards the recovery room he stopped. Too nervous to knock on the door, he leaned his head against the door. Remembering the event that occurred last night_ 'Augh…I can't believe I'm still thinking about it!'_ he thought to himself. "Taicho! Good morning!" a cheerful Reigai vice-captain greeted her tired looking captain as she was walking towards him.

"Eh? Taicho, you look like you haven't slept at all!" Then a wide grin appearing on her face "I bet you were thinking about those naughty things about Hinamo-" "**MATSUMOTO!**" he yelled at her before she could finish her sentence.

"Go get Hinamori's breakfast" he ordered and blushing. "Hai hai...", she teased him and waving her hand. Leaving the young captain, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No answer_ 'is she still sleeping?'_ knocking once more, still no answer. "Hinamori, I'm coming in" he said opening the door and letting himself inside.

He saw no one on the bed and the window opened "HINAMORI!?" he rushed to the window thinking someone came in and kidnapped her. As he was about to rush out the door he heard a sound coming from the bathroom.

Staying on his guard, he slid the door wide open. Getting ready to attack, his face turned bright red like the sun. Hinamori naked in front of him with only a small towel on her head with her hands on the towel trying to dry her hair. She looked like a goddess, simply beautiful and exposed. Her small petite body and small curves, she was glowing in his eyes.

They froze for a minute, staring at each other in shock and soon snapping back into reality. "S-S-SORRY!" he said quickly closing the door shut and Hinamori quickly trying to cover herself with the small towel she had. _'OH NO! Shiro-chan saw me!'_

Back inside the room_ 'Dammit…what's wrong with me and these bad timings!'_ covering his face with his hand._ 'What was I thinking? Of course she would be in the bathroom…'_ he thought to himself regretting his actions for overly reacting to the situation. Walking towards the seat next to the bed and waiting quietly for her to come out of the bathroom.

Soon, the girl slowly opened the door unable to make eye contact with her visitor. She saw his back in front of her _'here she comes…God, bet she thinks am a pervert!'_ the young captain thought taking a deep breath. She walked slowly past him and climbing back into the bed and looking down at her fiddling fingers. "Erm…" he nervously said while looking down on the floor, his face flushed in redness and gripping onto his knees "I-I'm really sorry about that. I should have knocked."

"It's..Okay…" she replied back still looking at her hands. There was an awkward tension in the room, no one spoke a word and she gently held her chest wanting to ask about the scar. _'What if…he really did do it on accident?'_ She was scared to ask him, worried they might end their friendship. She took a deep breath in a tiny voice she spoke "Hitsugaya-kun…I wanted to ask…" Suddenly the door the door slammed open.

"**HINAMORI-CHAN! GOOD MORNING!**" both of them jumped to the sound and saw the busty vice-captain cheerfully walking inside. "Ah Rangki-san Good Morning" Hinamori said smiling_ 'Oh well...I guess I'll ask later...'_ The vice-captain walking towards them "I brought you your breakfast, eat up!" as she placed it on the table in front of the peach girl. Slowly taking a few bites of her food, the vice-captain couldn't notice a heavy tension in the room and looked at her captain. Still looking at the floor and hiding his blushed face. He looked like a living statue, not moving one inch still trying to calm down. Probably mumbling to himself thinking he is a pervert now.

Reigai Matsumoto watching her captain being depressed with gloomy clouds over his shoulder, she smirked_'still thinking about that **day**, Taichou? Ehehe'_ she thought to herself and giggled. She was clueless about what recently happened and missed out on the event. "Uhm…Rangki-san, I have a question about something" Hinamori said quietly and pointed to the bracelet on her wrist "what is this and why is it on me?"

_'Uh oh'_ Reigai Matsumoto thought "OH! Yeah...It's on you because..." She looked at her captain to answer the question and Hinamori looking at him. Sweat starts to form on his forehead and felt like he's been thrown in a pit of hungry lions _'crap better think of something quick!'_ "T-the bracelet? That bracelet? Well…they are…" he said coolly as possible trying to hide his expression.

"New requirement for shinigamis, from the captain-commander himself...We all need to wear one" he finally answered. Raigai Matsumoto looking at the clueless girl's response, hoping she fell for the white lie. "Oh? I see. Well…they're beautiful." Hinamori replied happily raising her wrist in front of her. _'WHEW! Good job Taicho!'_ Both Reigai sighing in relief and leaned back against the chair 'that was close...stupid Matsumoto' secretly sending a cold glare at his vice-captain. "But how come I can't take it off…can you guys take yours off?" Hinamori asked._ 'Uh oh…not again'_ both Reigai thought looking at the girl trying to remove it.

He saw her wrist turning red from trying to remove it earlier "stop Hinamori, you're hurting yourself!" reaching over to prevent her from doing any more damage to herself. "Can you remove yours Hitsugaya-kun?" As she reached over to touch his bracelet his eyes widen and removed his hands away "**DON'T!**" he yelled and accidentally pushing her away. Shocked at his own reactions he saw her eyes with confusion and was startled at his actions.

"…Shiro-chan…?" Hinamori said quietly holding her arm from the forced push. "I-I'm..." He quickly got up and left the room quietly, leaving Matsumoto and her alone. "Don't worry Hinamori-chan, he's been having a hard time lately…I'll go look for him. Be right back okay?" Matsumoto giving her a hug before leaving the room. Alone in the room, She felt her eyes getting watery and tears falling on her hands. _'Shiro-chan would never do that to me…'_ she cried softly. _'Maybe...he did stab me on purpose.'_

On top of the roof of the 4th district, the distressed Reigai captain sitting on the roof was looking at his bracelet._ 'I can't believe I did that to her…'_ as he bit the bottom of his lips. When he saw her face, she was scared of him and he knew it. If the bracelet is removed all of his Reigai powers will overflow uncontrollably. He couldn't take a chance to put her in great danger and destroy everything he had with her. He sighed and putting his hands over his eyes. He chuckled quietly_'you really are a **monster**'_ he thought to himself.

_'I have to apologize to her...'_ He removed his hands away from his eyes and saw someone walking out of the 4th district. She was wearing a white robe and her hair down. _'Hinamori?'_ He stood up and was about to jump down to stop her but, hesitated. _'No...She probably needs some fresh air and some space…but, can't leave her wandering around alone'_ he thought hiding his Reiatsu and followed her quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Human World…<strong>

"Maa maa, Hitsugaya Taicho welcome! Feeling much better I see?" Urahara welcoming the young captain with a smile. "Yes, thanks to Unohana Taicho and thank you for calling me here" he said giving a short bow to the green stripped hatted man. "I see Ichigo and Rukia is here as well... and who might you be?" Urahara looking at the short black haired girl who was behind them. "Karin Kurosaki, please to meet you" she said with a bow. "Pleasure is mine. You truly are Kurosaki's sister with the same strong spiritual power I bet you can see the young reapers here, correct?" Urahara said and she simply gave a nod. She looked at Hitsugaya and blushed. He smiling at the response _'Very interesting...'_ he thought.

"TAICHO! Sorry I'm late! " Matsumoto arriving who was staying with Orihime and waving her hand. Hitsugaya ignoring her. she greeted Ichigo, Rukia and Urahara. She noticed the small black haired girl _'It's that girl again...'_ looking at the girl, wondering why she is here. Karin polity bowed greeting the vice-captain, Matsumoto returning the greeting as well."Now, come in!" Urahara welcoming the quest.

"How are the other captains?" Hitsugaya asked while entering the shop. "Before I answer that, I would like to have a word with the young captain alone please" Urahara requested, leaving the guest in living room and Hitsugaya following Urahara in the next room. Alone in the room, Urahara replied "Well…unfortunately they are still healing…but they'll be fine. Now, I bet your wondering how's the progress with opening gate, correct?" Urahara said while opening the basement door

"I have something to show you..." he said as gush of wind blew and Hitsugaya shielding his face with his arms. As the wind passed, he heard echos bird sounds and a river. "What is that?" putting his arms down and looking into the dark basement. "That? That is the sound of the other side." Urahara said entering down the basement. "Is it opened? Hitsugaya said as he followed the hatted man down the stairs. "Not exactly..."

Slowly going down the stairs and entering a bright room, a secret training room with an open gate in the middle of the room. He noticed the gate isn't opened fully but a small gap showing the other side. The gap was small enough for him to squeeze in, taking a closer look and saw a forest near a river. From the distance he saw the building of Soul Society. "Right now, we're still trying to open the gate fully but, seems to only open this much at the moment" Urahara said. Hitsugaya was staring into the open gate and feeling the breeze coming through the gate.

Urahara taking a seat on a large rock "Now...I know the other night in Kurosaki-san's house, you and Yoruichi-san had asmall argument." Hitsugaya lowered his head and stayed silent. "Yoruichi-san really felt bad for not bring Hinamori-san with her so, as an apology …she's going to bring her back for you." Hitsugaya's eyes widen and head lifted up towards Urahara "What? He asked. Urahara smiled "You heard me correctly; she's already in there right now" he said pointing though the gate.

"Let me go in there and get her myself" Hitsugaya suggested. Urahara shook his head in disagreement "She's a lot quicker than you, remember she used to be the captain for the 2nd division stealth force and stealth is what she's best at." Hitsugaya was not going to argue with that, he knew it wouldn't be a good idea he'll draw too much attention.

Urahara watching the young captain's face anxious to see his childhood friend again _'Ah..young love' _as he smiled, slowly standing up and dusting off his pants. "Now shall we have some tea, Hitsugaya Taicho?" Hitsugaya nodded and followed Urahara back upstairs. He looked back once more just in case they arrived. "Don't worry young captain! She'll be back before dinner" Urahara cheerfully said "We are having fried fish tonight!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Hello my Hitsuhina fans out there! Yes it's the weekends :D Finally...But, you know what that means right!? SLEEP IN TILL IT'S 1PM! Joking joking, but really who doesn't love to sleep in! Right!? Anyways, it's time for another update for "The Two Hitsugaya & Hinamori" love story! So- sit back, grab yourself a nice cup of tea and relax! You're in my domain now. *Evil Laugh* OH! And as always! THANK YOU FOR VIEWING, You guys are the best! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for new my readers who followed OR added me to their favorites!:

**ShiroyukiHime**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking'_

* * *

><p><strong>The Two Hitsugayas &amp; Hinamori<strong>

**By: Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 6: The cat**

"Hmmm…where is it?" Hinamori looking into boxes and drawers near her tables, rustling though combs and hair pins, she couldn't find what she was looking for. Her room hasn't been used in days but, was still nice and clean, without her knowing when Hinamori was in the recovery, her childhood friend would take care of her place, cleaning the floors and dusting off her tables. Making sure everything was left in place when she woke up, even Matsumoto would help clean.

"Hinamori" a voice called out to her, surprised she turned around and saw a young Reigai captain standing by her door. "…Oh..It's just you, Hitsugaya-kun" she said with relief and continued to look thought her drawer. As he entered the room, noticing she's looking for something "what are you looking for?" he asked.

"Oh…just my hair bun cloth" she replied without looking at him "my hair is in such a mess! I can't remember where I put it…so, I thought it might be here" as she continued looking, The Reigai tighten his fist and slowly felt his anger building slowly. Remembering the hair cloth he was trying to take back from his original. Disgruntled, he was so close on retrieving the precious treasure but escaped right in front of him. He was acting too cocky and won't let it happen again…He will take it back, whatever it takes.

"I'll find it for you" he said looking at the girl who was distracted on trying to find her hair cloth. She sighed "Okay…I guess I can just let my hair down for now" taking a brush and combing her hair. He watched her as she combed her hair; she was just stunning…like a princess and couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Hinamori looking in the mirror while combing her hair, she saw him staring at her through the reflection of the mirror and stopped combing. Slowly, standing up and walking pass the captain, he felt his chest ache as she ignored his presence there. "I'll be heading back now…" she said while putting on her slippers. "Do you want me to walk you back?" as he turned around to face her. "No…it's okay" as soon as she reach for the door, she felt someone grabbing her hand and turned around to see the captain shumpo behind her.

She felt his body come close to hers, his chest leaning against her back. He inhaled her smell softly and rested his chin on her with his head down, hiding his eyes under his bangs he whispered in her ear "I'm sorry Hinamori…if I startled you from before…" his hands holding her hand tightly as if she was going to run."I-It was nothing, you were just…having a rough day…" she replied in a small voice. "I really…should go back" her voice was shaken if she was going to cry.

Slowly backing away, releasing her hand and feeling her finger tips brush off his. She quietly left with the door closed, leaving the captain alone in the room. He reached for the door and rested his palm flat against the door. Looking down, his eyes glowing lighting blue in frustration.

Hinamori walking slowly outside, with her hands on her chest, she felt tears foaming in her eyes. Quickly wiping the tears, _'why are you crying again stupid!'_ she thought to herself sniffling as she walked towards a bench near a pond. Sitting there, trying to calm herself down and watching the koi fish swim. She knew there was something different about him, something missing that made her feel uncomfortable to be around. Like if he was a stranger she just met for the first time, pretending to be someone who he isn't…she shook her head _'I mustn't think like that! He's Shiro-chan, it must be from sleeping for too long and still trying to get better'_ as she tried to convince herself. _'Why am I like this!'_

**"Meow?"**

Lifing her head up she saw a black cat near the pond "Oh a cat." The cat was watching her and she called him to come closer "well hello there kitty, come here" she said softly pulling her hand out. Slowly and carefully walked towards her and sniffing her hand. Soon purring against her hand.

Hinamori giggled and soon started to stroke the cat's head "you're a good kitty, aren't you? And so pretty!" she picked it up take a good look at it, moonlight black fur coat that shimmered in the sun and bright topaz yellow eyes reflecting back at her. The cat licked her nose and she let out a giggle "hehe! That tickles!"

She place the cat on her lap and softly stroking the cat's back "thank you…I feel a lot better with you here" she said to the cat "today's been…a strange day. My childhood friend acting a little different, maybe it's just me…I've been sleeping for too long." Watching the pond, she remembered when her childhood friend was near by her heart skipped a beat or should beat rapidly. Now, her heart was unmoved by the childhood friend, no longer feeling the same about him. Something was missing...

The cat pawing at her bracelet, softly nibbling around the edges. Watching the playful cat she said "sorry kitty, I don't know how to remove it for you to play with it."

**"HINAMORI!"** the Reigai captain yelled.**"GET AWAY FROM IT!"**

Hinamori turning around to see her childhood friend running towards from a far distance "Huh? Get away from what?" Suddenly, she heard a chuckled "Well…I guess we have to cut our time short" hearing a manly voice nearby "I was really enjoying the massage!" Hinamori looking around to see who said that "huh? Who said that?" Soon the cat sitting on her lap looked at her "Hinamori, it's time to go" as she stared into the cat's yellow eyes, it's eyes glowing and the girl soon feeling sleepy 'hu..h? the cat…spoke..to me…' collapsing on the bench.

"YOU..!" the Reigai approaching towards them, without hesitation he howled **"BANKI!"** and icy wings foaming on his back. "TSK! You are 1,000 years too early to take me on, Boy!" as it laughed and transformed into it's human form. She was beautiful but an deadly opponent to fight against, she smirked at the Reigai "the girl is coming with me where she belongs, with her own kind!"

"As if I would let you do that! **HYORYU SENBI!**" he swung his sword and creating a ice dragon tail. A large ice foaming on the tip of his sword and creating a icy wall Yoruichi dodging the attack with her swift speed, holding the unconscious girl under her care."Not bad, boy!" she knew the Reigai's powers were doubled, seeing how strong and the speed of the attack was she had to be careful.

The Reigai's eyes glowing and sparking violently, he mustn't be so reckless since he doesn't want to harm Hinamori. Frustrated at the situation, he had think of a way to separate the two away from each other. Constantly dodging the Reigai's attacks she realized her opponent wasn't using his full strength _'what is he planning?'_ she thought and suddenly felt something cold on her ankle_ 'A trap!?'_ The ice trap slowly foaming around her whole leg, trying to break the ice but a frost dragon rushing towards her with its mouth opened.

**POP! Pop!**

Yoruichi and Hinamori exploded like balloons, they were dummies from the start and the Reigai's eyes widen.**"No! HINAMORI!"** as he yelled.

The sun was setting, still looking for the Reigai captain giving orders, search teams of Reigais on the lookout. Searching the whole city…there was no trace of them, they were already long gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Happy Monday Hitsugaya & Hinamori fans! What better way to start of the day with a new chapter, something that will pass the Monday quick! Now, I know thanksgiving is this week so, I will be a bit busy. I will try to update whenever I can get chance so, please do forgive me if I don't update for a while(Just in case). **THANK YOU** for everyone's view and for your support as always! NOW, time for the next chapter! Drum roll please!****Please NO FLAMES****

**To answer chapter 6 **(whitealmond)**:** **Was Yoruichi naked during the fight? ANSWER: **YES. Joking, she had her gear on! Hopefully in place or else we would have seen a bloody nosed Reigai LOL. Hahahaha!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking'_

* * *

><p><strong>The Two Hitsugayas&amp;Hinamori<strong>

**By: Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 6: The Arrival**

Inside the shop, Uruhara in the kitchen preparing dinner and the guests bored from watching the weather channel. A storm was coming soon, already hearing the wind rattling and leaves being blown away. Ichigo and Rukia staring at the TV like mindless zombies. Matsumoto keeping an eye on the black haired girl carefully who was staring at a particular door, as if she was waiting for someone to come out of the room.

"Matsumoto-san" Urahara calling her from the kitchen "Would you kindly help me make dinner?" The vice-captain slowly getting off the floor "Sure, be right there" she replied, looking back on the black haired girl _'You better not be thinking what I'm thinking girl...'_ Matasumoto taking a final look before going into the kitchen.

In the other room, the young captain changing his band aids _'Tsk!_' he kissed his teeth due to the pain.

Poking her head inside the next room, Karin saw his bare back showing with his robes coving his bottom half and his top fully exposed. His back showing some bruises and cuts, slowly healing from his recent battle with the Reigai. He was well toned and muscular for his age. "Hey…" she said slightly blushing, he looked over his shoulder "Do you not know how to knock?" he said in a icy tone and went back to mending himself.

"Oh, sorry you look like you're having trouble, do you need any help?" she offered as she was mesmerized at his athletic body."No" he simply replied back as he continued to wrap his shoulder. _'Geez why is he so cold towards me, what the hell did I do!?'_ Karin annoyed, wishing the weather wasn't so windy outside so they could play come soccer together. She wanted to get to know him better and hope to see her more than a team member.

"If there isn't any more a question, you can close the door now" he removed another band aid wrap out of the box and started to wrap his arm. _'Geez he's so grumpy!'_ she thought "Fine, I was just trying to help you know!" she said and slamming the door.

Hitsugaya annoyed by the girl _'how troublesome…'_ he thought as he pulled back his robe on slowly. Looking in the mirror, he peeled off the back of the band aid and placing it on the cut on his cheek. Once he was finished he opened the door to enter the living room everyone was watching TV, he saw Ichigo and Rukia still watching TV and Karin ignoring his presence there.

Sitting down by the table he reached for his cup of tea and saw ripples soon the table shook. "A Earthquake?" Karin said, holding the table down, the lights flickering. Soon the table stopped shaking. Ichigo standing up to stop the lamp swinging above them, Uruhara and Matsumoto entering the room "Maa, they're just in time…Hitsugaya Taicho, shall we welcome our new arrival?"

The group walking down the dark stairs into the secret training grounds, the gate still in the middle of the room with a small gap still opened. Yoruichi slowly laid the small body to the ground carefully and saw the group walking towards them.

"Oi, Uruhara hope you made a lot of fish for me! I'm starving!" she said stretching her muscles. Hitsugaya walking up to Yoruichi and gave her a bow and she gave a bow as well. Both accepting one another's apologize, Hitsugaya slowly on his knee looking down at the sleeping girl. _'Momo…'_

Yoruichi watching the couple reunite and smiled "I can see why she's precious to you and she's a cat lover! She might not be awake for a few hours, had to put her to sleep" she commented.

"Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto excited to see her friend, bending down next to her captain. The vice-captain looked up at the rescuer "Yoruichi-san, thank you for bring her back this means a lot to us. We truly are in your debt." Hitsugaya carefully examining the sleeping girl, hoping this wasn't a dream. How long he waited to see her again, nights he would dream about her by his side and that dream coming true.

Carefully touching her face, her skin soft and warm he missed her dearly. As soon as he was going to about to carry her, he noticed something shiney coming from her wrist. A Reigai bracelet, his heart sank. His forehead creased as he lowered his head "She… She's a Reigai" his voice filled with disappointment and showed the bracelet. Everyone in shock, "Toshiro is right! Yoruichi-san why the hell did you bring a Reigai here!?" Ichigo said.

"Wait Ichigo! How do we know if this is a Reigai or not?! They could of just put this on her!" Rukia said, Matsumoto agreeing as well. "She was different from the other Reigais I've met before and one Reigai captain was extremely protective of this one" Yoruichi replied.

"Wait..you met the counterpart of Toshiro?" Ichigo asked. Yoruichi nodded "Yeah, crazy little boy…he was persistent on taking her back and when I tricked him with the dummy balloons he went **BERSERK**. I'm sure he wants to kill me now and make a pair of slippers out of my fur…maybe a hat if he gets cold."

Ichigo scratching his head "what a mess! What **IF** she is a Regai and this is all Kageroza's plan?" looking at Toshiro "...and I'm sure you aren't going to end her life when you find out she is a Reigai." Silence fell upon the group; this was a hard decision for everyone especially for the young captain.

He felt a crushing feeling in his chest. Promised himself he would never hurt Momo, he looked at the sleeping girl with soft eyes felt like someone was playing with him and wanted to make his life miserable than it is already, grinding his teeth at the frustration of the situation.

Matsumoto looking at her captain _' Taicho…'_ all of those day and night visits, she remembered her captain who would visit his childhood friend even though he had paperwork to do he would still make time for her. All he wanted was to be my her side and tell her how he feels.

"What happens if we just remove the bracelet?" Ichigo said as he reached for the jewelry. Hitsugaya grabbed Ichigo's arm before his fingers could touch the jewelry, looking at him with meriless glare. "DON'T TOUCH HER KUROSAKI…"

"Ichigo-kun… the bracelet unlocks the Reigai's full strength and things could turn bad. Taicho, is right. It's best if we keep the bracelet on" Matsumoto said looking at the bracelet "Right now it's a gamble, rather she is a Regai or the real Hinamori. We all have to be careful."

This was a cruel game for all of them, no one knowing what to do. Slowly Hitsugaya released Ichigo's arm, gently carrying the girl in a princess style. "…if she ends up being a Reigai, I will deal with it..." he said in a cold tone and slowly walking towards the stairs with the sleeping girl in his arms._'You really do look like her…'_ he thought gently as he disappeared into the stairs.

* * *

><p>Karin bored flipping through the TV channels with the remote, munching on cookies off the table. One after another "what's taking them so long..." she sighed taking another cookie, it was unfair she wasn't allowed to follow the group in the basement. <em>'Auuugh...I'm so bored! What's so important about this new guest!'<em>

She heard someone coming up the stairs and turned around "About time! What are you guys doing down ther-" she stopped and saw Hitsugaya carrying a girl in white robes in his arms. Passing by Karin, he quickly took her to the other room and closed the door behind him. _'Who in the world is that...?' _curious Karin got up and walked towards the door and cracked the door open.

Peeking through the door, she saw him laid the girl down carefully on the floor. She looked very plain and ordinary but saw Toshiro captivated by her. _'Maybe it's his sister or something...'_ she thought to herself, never imaging them ever being together. _'Whatever a plain girl like that…Why should I be worried? _Carefree she gently closed the door shut and went back to watching TV.

_'Momo...'_ Hitsugaya sitting on the floor next to the sleeping girl, removing strains of hair away from face carefully. Staring the bracelet, cursing it wishing it was never on her. _'If she didn't have this on her...things would have been perfect'_ he thought as he looked at her, perfect sleeping form and the scent of peaches filled the room. He was slowly drawn in and leaned close to the girl. Close to her face wanting to give her a kiss but restrained himself and pulled back.

_'I… I mustn't! She isn't the Hinamori...'_ taking a deep breath, covering his face. Frustrated at the situation and always having his path blocked by something. _' I can't let this Reigai get the best of me._' Hearing a knock on the door, Ichigo walked inside and sat next to the captain. "Hey, my bad on trying to take off the bracelet...I didn't know about the Reigai powers" Ichigo said and Hitsugaya nodded. "...If the time comes and she isn't the real Hinamor-"

"I said I will handle it" Hitsugaya interrupted coldly.

Ichigo sighed "Alright just so you know...We are here for the both of you" slowly standing up "Let's go back to my place, it's not safe to keep her here too close to our plan." The captain agreed, in case she is a Reigai she will try to destroy the gate at all cost. Carefully carrying the girl, they left to go back to Kurosaki's house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: ** Hello my Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans! Happy Thanksgiving week, since it's Thanksgiving tomorrow I'm going to be posting THREE chapters today! Yes you heard me correctly, THREE chapters. This is for everyone who viewed my fanfic and for everyone's support! Which I am truly thankful for! Thank you everyone! Please have a wonderful Thanksgiving and be safe! Eat lots of Turkey!******Please NO FLAMES******

*******HUGE** shout outs for new my readers who followed OR added me to their favorites!:****

****chescat13 and lahtrevaskis****

****THANK YOU FOR THE ADD! P.S: whitealmond- Thank you for the wonderful reviews! You truly are the best~****

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>The Two Hitsugayas &amp; Hinamori<strong>

**By: Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 8: Are you Hinamori?**

_"Hinamori, it's time to go…"_

A manly voice calling to her softly…_'Hm? Who are you?'_ she thought to herself _'go where?'_ as she tried to remember what happened._'Oh right…I was on the bench… and the cat spoke to me…'_ Suddenly, she heard a boy's voice _"Hinamori…"_ she heard her childhood friend calling her name. "Shiro-chan?"

**"HINAMORI! GET AWAY FROM IT!"**

Her eyes sprung opened "Wah!" quickly sitting up. _'A dream..?'_ she thought to herself _'Ah…It was only a dream, thank goodness.'_ letting out a relieved sigh. As soon as she was about to go back to sleep, she noticed the room was different and she was no longer in the recovery room.

Looking around the dark room, she saw things she never seen before. Pulling the curtains to the side, the moon flowed into the room brightening the room. She saw buildings, wooden poles with lines connecting to another pole and would keep going. Another pole with some sort of lantern attached on top, clearly she wasn't in her world. '_WHERE AM I!?'_

She closed the curtains quickly, and sank back into the bed._ 'Oh my god…I must be still dreaming!'_ closing her eyes tightly _'just go back to sleep Momo, go back to sleep!'_ hiding under the covers she kept chanting to herself for a couple times before pulling the blankets off. She was still in the dream world.

She heard footsteps outside the door, suddenly the door creaking open slowly. _'…W-what is that…?'_ she saw in fear, as the door continued to creak open and saw a pair of fingers coming out and hold the door's edge. _'I-IT'S THE BOOGIE MAN!'_ she silently screamed, held the blanket as a shield and glued her back to wall. As she was on the brink of passing out, she saw a girl's head poking out._ 'Huh? A girl…?'_

Hinamori looked at the black haired girl, she looked cute. "Uhm…hello there" Hinamori said lowing the blanket down. "Hey" she replied back, looking at her and investigating the girl. Hinamori wondering what she was doing and who she was. "Hey…are you Hinamori?" the girl asked. "Huh? How do you know my name?" shocked that the girl knows her name.

"So you are her…" The girl entered the room. She was wearing a white T-shirt and black shorts. "And what is your name?" she asked the tomboy girl. "My name is Karin Kurosaki, Toshiro's team mate" She stated. _'Team mate? She called Shiro-chan but his first name…They must be close.'_ Hinamori surprised that she never met her before and she's been childhood friends with Hitsugaya for a long time.

Karin standing tall with a hand on her hip "So what are you to Toshiro?"asking in a bossy tone. "Huh? I don't understand what you mean…" confused at the question. "You know! Like, are you his girlfriend or lover?"

Hinamori blushed "UHH No no no! We're just childhood friends!" waving her hands, denying. Karin letting out a relief "I see, just friend huh?" happily, she felt relieved that there was nothing going on between them.

"Yeah…just friends…" Hinamori's voice lowered. She had feelings for her childhood friend but, didn't know if he would return her feelings. She thought herself not his type of girl, she felt she was ordinary and plain. _'He wouldn't think of me more than a friend…'_ thought sadly.

"Wait...your name is Kurosaki?" Hearing that name from somewhere before. "Are you somehow related to the substituted shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Hinamori asking, curious how she is able to her. Usually humans won't be able to see spirits unless they have high spiritual powers. "Yep, that's my brother! Him and his friends brought you here to our house, some reason they don't want me to go near you…you don't seem dangerous, look like a normal girl."

Hinamori scanning the room, still unfamiliar with the objects around her _'I see…I'm in the human world'_ When she first arrived in the human world, she was helping her comrades during the war with Aizen. Bringing back horrible memories, she held onto her chest.

"Hey so…I secretly heard from my brother's group talking about you, saying that you are a Reigai is that right?" Karin asking. Hinamori reverting back to Karin "A what…?" Hinamori tilting her head to the side confused. "You know, a Reigai, an impostor that's been copied from the originals. They're pretty much a twin but twice as strong!" Karin replied.

Hinamori was baffled at the topic, she never heard of a "Regai" or think it's even possible to create such thing. "No…I'm not a "Reigai" and why would they think I am one?"

Karin pointed at bracelet "That bracelet you're wearing, means you're a Regai." Hinamori looking at the bracelet "Oh this? There must be a misunderstanding! We reapers have to wear this now, It's a new requirement item."

"Then, how come Toshiro isn't wearing one and the other reapers here don't have one?" Karen stated "Why don't you try to remove it and see what happens?

"Kurosaki" a boy's voice said by the door. "What are you doing, you shouldn't be allowed in here" walking inside the room and the moonlight shining though the curtains showing his face. "Toshiro!" Karin said "Nothing, just wanted to see what the fuss everyone was talking about, that's all" Hitsugaya looking at the girl who was on the bed, he closed his eyes "Kurosaki, leave."

"Huh? Why?" Karin not wanting to leave. "I said, leave" coldly glaring at the girl, she felt a chill down her spine. "Tsk! Fine" backing down, she turned around _'Psh, all this for a stupid girl…'_ Karin left the room with the door closed.

The room was silent, Hinamori looking at her childhood friend as his eyes looking straight into hers. There was something different about her childhood friend. _'Huh? Why am I feeling this way?'_ Her heart beating faster, holding her chest as if it was going to burst out. She felt the Hitsugaya in front of her was the childhood friend she fell in love with.

His eyes reflecting with the moonlight, she was stunned. He walked closer "Are you…Hinamori?" he asked softly. The question she heard twice today, wondering if this is a dream or not. "Shiro-chan…you know who I am, what's got into you?"

Slowly walking towards the girl, he reached to hold her cheek lightly. She felt his warm, strong hands and blushed. Staring into his soft eyes _'Shiro-chan...'_ She felt like she had wings and slowly floating away. Leaning towards the girl, she closed her eyes to embrace what was coming. Their faces were a few inches apart. Noticing something glittering on her wrist, the Reigai bracelet. He bit his bottom lip and slowly moved away.

"You…you are not Hinamori. You're an impostor" He said as released his hand away from her cheek. She opened her eyes wide at the harsh comment, she looked up and saw his eyes. He's eyes changed into harsh cold eyes.

"...Shiro-" "Don't." cutting her off, he looked at her as if she was a criminal. Hinamori taken back at her childhood, she was speechless. She was lost and confused why her childhood friend was acting this way.

Trying once more, she reached out to hold his hand trying to talk with him "But...Shiro-" he suddenly swiped her hand away from him "**DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE YOU KNOW WHO I AM!"** He roared in anger, the room dropping a few degrees.

Hinamori devastated on what just happened, the childhood friend who she cared dearly turned into a heartless monster. Unable to move or speak, scared and frighten of the boy who stood in front of her.

"You will stay in this room, if you try to escape...I will **kill** you." he threatened, leaving the room and slamming the door shut.

Hinamori left alone, felt her heart being stabbed again. Hearing the words ring into her ears, she felt abandoned by the person she loved. She broke down, starting to cry in the room.

Outside by the door, Hitsugaya hearing her cries. His heart slowly ached; it was crushing his soul slowly and tightening. This was too hard for him to listen, resting the back of his head against the wall he looked up at the ceiling. This was pure torture, grinding his teeth together preventing from him to yell out _'She's just a fake…she isn't real.'_ Enduring the pain, he walked away from the room as the broken-hearted girl cried alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **Hiya folks! This will be my 2nd thanksgiving special chapter(total of 3 chapters posting in one day!) I'll be posting! Please enjoy and THANK YOU ALWAYS FOR YOUR VIEW! ******Please NO FLAMES******

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memeories"_

* * *

><p><strong>The Two Hitsugayas &amp; Hinamori<strong>

**By: Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 9: A storm is coming**

Winds blowing violently, rain pouring down hitting the windows. Bright flashes of lighting and thunder, she hid away under the blanket covers. Another flash and a loud thunder roared nearby, fliched by the sound she curled her body.

In the covers, she shut her eyes tightly with hands covering her ears. Tears forming in her eyes, she was scared of thunder. Since she was a child she would be scared of thunder and crawl to her childhood friend for comfort. He would tease her for being a big baby, she didn't care she felt safe. This time...she had no one to go to for shelter.

The door opened and turned on the lights. She heard footsteps walking towards the bed. She saw a shadow hovering above her _'Shiro…chan?'_ she thought as it was reaching and pulled off the blankets. Holding a tray of food in one hand and holding the bed sheets in the other "What in the world are you doing?"

"Kurosaki-san…" Hinamori said shivering. "Good morning. Don't worry…I'm not going to hurt you" Ichigo putting the tray on the table and taking a seat. "Come eat, you haven't had anything since you got here" he offered. Looking at the food her stomached growled, embarrassed she wrapped her hands over her stomached to hide it.

Kurosaki smiled "your stomach agrees with me, now hurry up and eat it while it's hot." She slowly eating the food while trying to ignore the thunder. Ichigo watches her carefully_ 'Is she really a Regai…? She does seem different from the others…doesn't seem violent.' _He saw her flinch to the sound "Don't tell me your scared of thunder." She nodded in embarrassment.

Opening his drawer, he pulled out an MP3 player and put the earphones in her ears. She heard music coming out of the foreign item and thanked him. She continued to eat her food in peace without hearing the harsh sounds, only saw flashing lights.

As she finished eating, Hinamori gave a short bow and returning the MP3 "thank you for the food Kurosaki-san…" Ichigo sliding the tray away and placed his elbow on the table and rest his head on his palm. "No problem" he replied back "Now…how much do you know about Reigais, Hinamori? Actually, I'm not sure what to call you…since you might be one."

Hinamori looking down on her lap, feeling misunderstood. There was no point of correcting him, if she kept denying they'll think she's really lying. "I don't know much…Karin-san told me they are copies from the Original selves with the same appearances and memories" she looked at the bracelet "and this…This is what Reigais wear."

Ichigo gave a nodded and sighed "Understand we are not here to hurt you but, to see if you are a Reigai or not…I know things have been confusing since you got here but, just try to be patient okay?" Hinamori still looking down, she softly nodded. "Good, if you need anything…feel free to let us know, we're here to help." Ichigo said as he grabbed the food tray and left the room.

Going into the kitchen, Ichigo placed the empty tray of food into the sink. "So, What did she say?" startled by the voice, Ichigo jumped. "GAH! MAN, What did I say about no Shumpo in MY HOUSE?!" he yelled at the white haired captain who was leaning against the kitchen door.

Ichigo shaking off the fright "She doesn't seem to know much about the Reigais and honestly, Yoruichi might be right…She does seem pretty normal." Hitsugaya not believing the fact she may not be a Reigai, he didn't take a chance to put down his guard "just keep an eye out, we still don't know." Ichigo doing the dishes "Yeah yeah …whatever."

Hitsugaya walking up the stairs and quietly, he opened the door enough for him to check what she was doing inside. He looked around the room and saw her looking out the window. "The thunder stopped…" she said, seeing a heavy fog roll in covering the window. Unable to see too clearly outside, she closed the curtains and walked towards the bookshelf.

Placing a finger on the book's spine, she picked out a book and brought it to the bed. She opened the book but there was a magazine inside the book. Curiously, read the title of the magazine and she flipped the pages seeing pictures of naked women. "Huh…I guess Kurosaki-san has an interest or learning about the women's body…I wonder if I'll look like that when I grow up too" she said innocently continuing to look at the magazine. Clueless that it was a Playboy magazine.

THUD! Without hesitation he kicked the door wide open. The door slams against the wall loudly, startling the girl. Walking inside the room towards Hinamori and quickly grabbed the magazine and left the room with the door closed. Hinamori blinked a few times, leaving her speechless _'...What just happened?'_

Stomping his feet down the stairs and walking towards the living room to find Ichigo watching TV with Rukia and Matsumoto who came to visit. "Ah, Taicho! Good Morning! How is Hina-" she shopped and saw her captain's face giving Ichigo the cold death stare._ 'Uh oh..'_ she thought and decided to stay quiet.

He threw the magazine on the coffee table in front of them "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU HAVE THIS IN YOUR ROOM!?" he yelled, his face blushing. Rukia glaring at Ichigo as well. "Huh? Who the hell cares!? I'm not the only guy in this world that doesn't have this in his room!" Ichigo said "Don't tell me you never seen this before? You should take a look; you've already hit that age already, it's called Puberty."

"Hmm Taicho, Ichigo is right" Matsumoto already flipping pages of the sinful magazine "You should at least get an idea how the women's body looks like if you want to do things with Hinam-" before she finish, the magazine frozen and shattered in pieces.

"AHH! TOSHIRO! That was a limited edition summer bikini magazine!" Ichigo trying to put the iced pieces together of his prized magazine. Hitsugaya walking away from the room, Matsumoto trying to help Ichigo. Rukia taking a deep breath "Ichigo, YOU PERVERT!"Clouds rolling in with heavy fog covering the town, a storm was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>In Soul Society…<strong>

The room was dead silent, only the sounds of the wind entering though the cracks of the windows. Whispering trees sway in the wind, the night was cold as winter. The room was dark with only a single candle flickering in the room. A Reigai captain sitting on his chair, rolling a small bead in between his fingers.

Slowly, crushing the bead into pieces in his hand. Letting it fall into the ground to join with the other crushed Reigai mod pills. He was surrounded with red shards and dead Reigai bodies. The bodies of Reigais who failed to bring the girl was sliced in half, laying around him with blank wooden faces. Reaching for another red bead off his table and crushing it, one after another.

His eyes glowing blue with an emotionless expression. Staring at the door for another low Reigai to cut down. He was purely mad, unbalanced since the day his love been taken away. Sending Reigais to search for her and yet none came back fulfilling their duties.

Resting his elbow on his arm rest of his chair, he covered his eyes with his hands._ 'Hinamori…I will find you…'_ he silently thought to himself, unable to rest without finding her. He was obsessed, he couldn't live without her. There was a soft knock on the door, didn't bother to uncover his eyes and replied "Enter."

Sliding the door open and entering, the figure stood there not a single word. "Did you find her?" the Reigai captain demanded; no answer. The room was quiet, there was no movement between them. The Reigai captain stood up and grabbed his sword to cut down another fail Reigai.

As he was about to slice the Reigai, she saw a girl standing by the door in a white robe and brown hair. Dropping his sword with his eyes widen "Hina..mori? Looking at her, she gently smiled. "Hitsugaya-kun" He slowly walked towards the girl and embraced her tightly.

He looked at her face and cupped her cheek "Where have you been…?" he asked her softly as he brought her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. Holding her tightly as if she was going to float away._'Hinamori...'_ looking into her brown eyes, he leaned in to give her a kiss but saw a faint reflection of blue glowing in her iris.

Quickly, he threw her on top of his desk. Red beads rolling off the table and hitting the floor. Her legs opened and his body in between them, he held onto her arm above her. The other hand was on her throat. "What do you want" he demanded his eyes filled with anger.

The Reigai Hinamori's eyes glowed blue and smirked as she slowly wrapped her legs around his waist. "A message from Kageroza-sama…" she said while licking her lips and trying to seduce the Reigai captain. "Speak, what is the message" as she tighten his grip on her throat.

"Come closer...I'll whisper it to you." he slowly looked at the Regai and leaned over, closer enough for him to feel her breath on his neck. She whispered "He found the girl…the bracelet she wore had a tracker…" tightly wrapping her legs around and bring him closer to her. She licked his ear gently.

He looked down at the Reigai Hinamori, his eyes scanning at the seductive Reigai body. Slowly releasing his grip on her throat and slowly removing her robes off. Softly his fingers trailing on her chest to her stomach, she moan to the feeling. Suddenly he pierced her chest with his hand, she let out a scream. He leaned close to the frighten Reigai's face "you can tell Kageroza I'll be there shortly" he whispered and pulled out her Reigai mod pill.

The body soon transformed into a blank wooden dummy, he looked at the pill and dropped it. Crushing it under his foot, slowly smiling and started to laugh. _'Hinamori…I'm coming for you.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** HELLO MY HITSUHINA FANS OUT THERE! Whew posting 3 chapters in one day, I MUST BE CRAZY! But, I will do it for my fans out there! This will be the final Thanksgiving special chapter I'll be posting today! Look forward to my next update which will be sometime around the weekends or so! Please enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving again!THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR VIEW!** **Please NO FLAMES****

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>The Two Hitsugayas &amp; Hinamori<strong>

**By: Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 10: I've found you**

Laying down on the bed, staring up through the window. She watched the grey clouds passing by slowly. Lifting her arm up towards the ceiling to see the bracelet, how can something so small cause so many problems she thought. She remembered what Ichigo said before leaving in the morning...

_"If you aren't a Reigai, I think it's best to fill you in what's been going on since you woke up..." Ichigo said as he told Hinamori what happened in Soul Society. Hinamori's face filled in shock, she thought she was with her friends since she woke up to find out they were the enemy. Taken back by the news, she finally knew why she felt different about the other Hitsugaya because it wasn't him. _

_"So yeah...That's why Toshiro doesn't trust you because of the bracelet. Honestly, I don't think you're a Reigai or else you would've already attacked us by now." She felt hope "Thank you for believing me..." but her most concern was her childhood friend, she had to do something to prove she is real._

_"Anyways I gotta go to school, been missing out my classes too often" he said scratching his head "Sucks I gotta go on a Saturday but, my sister Karin will be taking care of you." Ichigo packing his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. "Rukia will be coming with me and Toshiro is in the training grounds training. Be back soon!"_

There was a knock on the door.

"C-Come in!" she quickly replied and sat up. Karin entered the room with a plate of tangerines. "Hey, you're probably bored...I'm bored too. Wanna have some tangerines?" as she took a seat on the chair next to the bed and placing the plate on the bed. "Oh thank you!" as she reached for a tangerine and started to peel. Karin joined her as they peeling the tangerines. Hinamori was happy that Karin was keeping her company.

"Erm..How's Hitsugaya-kun doing? Hinamori curious about her childhood friend. "oh..Him? I don't know his been training at Urahara-san's basement, haven't really said much." Karin annoyed at Toshiro for being cold towards her. Every time she would try to have a conversation with him he would either give short answers or just ignore her.

_'Maybe I could ask her about Toshiro…'_ she thought. "Hey, since you've been friends with Toshiro…do you know if he likes anyone?" blushing at the question, Hinamori thought about the question hard "Hm..Honestly, I don't know…he never liked anyone before or have a girlfriend either."

Karin couldn't believe a guy like that never had a crush or even a girlfriend. If he was human and went to her school, he would have been the most popular guy. Maybe the whole town. The idea intrigued her, thinking if she could be his first girlfriend and first kiss and vice versa.

"This weather suck!" as she looked through the window, Hinamori agreed as well. "Wish the weather would get better so Toshiro and I can play soccer together" suddenly Hinamori stopped peeling and looked at Karin "What's soccer?" she asked.

"Oh right, you don't know what that is. Well it's a sport we played together with my friends when he was here; Toshiro is really good at it!" Karin explained with a smile, she talked about the times they played together and even saved her from a hollow. She really admired Hitsugaya and soon Hinamori knew how she felt. When she saw Karin's face, she saw her own.

She understood how Hitsugaya felt when she used to talk about Aizen in front of him. How selfish she felt, lowering her head._ 'I'm such a horrible friend...'_ she thought "I see…I'm sure the weather will get better soon" Hinamori replied back. As they continued to eat the tangerines, Karin was staring at her bracelet. "Have you tried removing that off before?" Karin asking with fruit in her mouth.

"Oh, yeah I tried...even with soap" she looked at her bracelet "It seems to be stuck on me." Karin taking a closer look "Maybe it has some kind of weird spell on it...do you know any spells that can remove it?" Hinamori shook her head "No...There isn't any. I would probably hurt myself if I did." Karin nodding "Well...It looks pretty unique for a bracelet. Wonder why all the Reigais have it, must be a trademark."

Karin suddenly forgot something.

"OH CRAP! I forgot to go to the market to pick up some milk and eggs!" Karin stood up "Hey, do you want to come with me?" looking at Hinamori. "I'm not sure if I'm allowed to leave…Hitsugaya-kun said-" "Don't worry about him! We'll be back quick, it's not that far. He probably won't even know that you left."

Hinamori hesitated, scared to leave she felt Karin pull her hand "Oh come on! He's not even here and I can't just leave you here by yourself anyways!" Hinamori sighed in defeat and soon they left the room together.

* * *

><p>Down in the training room, at the far edge of the room ice shards scattered everywhere and Hitsugaya was training his Banki in midair. Panting and holding his sword. Training himself to adapt with his Banki more and learning to control its power. Hitsugaya swinging his sword <strong>"SENNEN HYORO!"<strong> ice pillars forming up and used for target practices.

**"GUNCHO TSURARA!"** firing ice daggers, shattering a pillar after another. He slowly touching down the ground he takes a knee. Tired from his training, he saw one of his purple petal's break. _'Tsk…not good enough'_ as he grunted_ 'I must get stronger…'_

Punching the ground, the icy floor creaks. Frustrated at himself how he acted towards her rather if she is a Reigai or not, it's still his childhood friend they copied. He was copied as well and the Reigai is stronger than himself. His eyes widen feeling a heavy reiatsu nearby, shaking the ground violently. It was strong. _'He's here!?'_

* * *

><p>"Thank god I remembered or else Ichigo would have yelled at me!" Karin lifting her arms up and placed it on the back of her head with a bag of goods. Hinamori following next to her, she felt relieved to have some fresh air. Looking at the grey sky, she took a deep breath. The smell of fresh rain and leaves filled the air. She smiled <em>'It does feel good to get out of the house...'<em>

A heavy fog sudden to roll in and covered the road ahead of them. "Wow…look at this fog! Can't even see though it!" Karin said as she continued to walk."Wait Karin-san!" Hinamori stopping her, something was wrong; she felt something dangerous was coming from the fog. A figure was emerging though the heavy fog slowly. Karin and Hinamori sensed a heavy reiatsu coming.

_'Wh-what is this?'_ Hinamori thought as she was taking a stance to use Kido. She might not have her sword with her but; she was a master at Kido. Fear struck before them, this was no hollow. They heard footsteps and saw a pair of glowing blue eyes with sparks. A familiar face with smile on his face, it was the Reigai Hitsugaya. "Hinamori…I've found you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** WELCOME BACK my Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans out there! Hope everyone enjoyed their Thanksgiving, had a lot of turkey yes? Well, since we're back you know what that means...Another update! Woo! Thank you everyone for your support and views! You guys are AWESOME! *BIG THUMBS UP!*I love you guys!** **Please NO FLAMES****

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking'_

* * *

><p><strong>The Two Hitsugayas &amp; Hinamori<strong>

**By: Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 11: Don't forget about me**

Fear struck before them, this was no hollow. They heard footsteps and saw a pair of glowing blue eyes with sparks. A familiar face with smile on his face, it was the Reigai Hitsugaya. "Hinamori…I've found you."

"Ehh!? Toshiro! Don't scare us like that! Karin relieved "and what's up with your eyes?" she pointed at her own eyes and started to walk towards him. Hinamori yelled "Karin-san! Stay back!" lifting her hands and palms towards the Reigai **"Bakudou 61: Six Rods of Light Prison!"** as six beams of light slam into the Reigai and held him in place.

"Karin-san! We need to run!" grabbing Karin and running. Running as fast as they can, the fog covering their path. Soon they were lost "Hey! What was that for!?" as Karin out of breath "Why did you do that to Toshrio!"

"That wasn't Hitsugaya-kun, I think it was a Reigai. His reiatsu was different." Hinamori was trying to concentrate to find a safer place but the fog was too thick. "I can't feel anything coming our way…I think we lost him." Karin still catching her breath "WHAT?! No way, that's a Reigai?! I didn't think they would look so perfect! Expect the weird glowing eyes." Suddenly the fog started to clear and saw the Reigai in its Banki's form at the end of the street.

Controlling the weather to clear the fog, he started to walk towards them. His lightning blue eyes locked onto Hinamori, she froze in fear. Hinamori lifting her hands up again **"Hadou 31: Shakkaho!"** A red orb firing towards the Reigai. He slowly lifted his arm and deflected the attack and ricochet towards a wall. Crumbling the cemented wall, he continuing to walk towards them.

"Try it again!" Karin said covering her ears. **"Hadou 31: Shakkaho!"** A red orb firing towards the Reigai once more but this time landed a hit. "Nice shot!" Karin jumped and cheered. Greyish smoke on the impact soon started to clear. Emerging within the smoke was the Regai, not a single scratch appeared on him. "Oh man, this isn't good..." Karin said as she stared at the Reigai.

"He-he's too strong!'" Hinamori stunned, he didn't bother to dodge the attack or flinch from it. "Karin-san we need to get out of-" He quickly shumpo in front of them, both taking a step back in shock. The Reigai captain looked at Karin "get lost" raising his arm and threw her to the side. Karin hit the floor and fell unconscious.

"KARIN-SAN!" Hinamori yelled as she saw the Reigai coming closer. She lifted her hands again but, the Reigai grabbed her hands and lowing them. Her eyes slowly forming tears, she knew she was going to be killed. Looking into the Reigai's eyes, his eyes slowly dimmed back to normal "Hinamori…" as he slowly pulled her into an embrace.

Shocked at his reaction, Hinamori's spine felt a chill. Tears escaped out and he held her tightly feeling her heartbeat against his chest. He felt his insanity slowly drifting away. "Why are you trying to hurt me, Momo?" he asked quietly in her ear "I've been looking for you..."

**"HYORYU SENBI!"**

Quickly Reigai Hitsugaya carrying Hinamori out of the incoming attack. Ice foaming on the impact of the ground, in the center Hitsugaya emerging out of the derby. Looking at them both. Hitsugaya saw Karin on the floor "Kurosaki!" he taking a knee by her side. _'She's just unconscious...' _In anger, he looked at the Reigai and Hinamori.

"I see…you finally show your true colors, Reigai. I knew you would never be the real Hinamori!" as he gave an icy glare towards her. "No Shiro-chan! You got it all wrong! I'm not a Reigai!" she yelled as tears fell. "You have to believe me!"

Ignoring her, he rushing towards them. The Reigai holding Hinamori tightly in one arm and blocking the attack with his sword in his other hand. **"WHERE IS HINAMORI!?"** he yelled.

The Reigai smirking "Oh? Where is Hinamori?" repeating his question in a mocking tone. His eyes glowing and gave a laugh, quickly gave a swift kick towards Hitsugaya but dodge the attack this time and jumped backwards.

"Hmm...I guess the bracelet Kageroza gave was useful" he chuckled "I really didn't think this would trick you…How pathetic!"

Slowly Hitsugaya's eyes widen "That bracelet...It was a fake the whole time!?" as he demanded looking at Hinamori who stared at him with tears in her eyes. She tried to tell him but he was blinded by his own anger. Felt betrayed and abandoned by her childhood.

"Of course bracelet was a fake; we put it on her to make her look like us" the Regai answered staring at the confused boy "Why would I be here if she wasn't the original?" Slowly Hitsugaya felt like the world were falling apart.

_'She...She was telling the truth the whole time!?'_ still in shock and shaking.

"Let me go! Let go of me! SHIRO-CHAN!" Hinamori trying to free herself from the Reigai's arms but held her tightly. The Reigai opened the gate to go back to Soul Society "She was right in front of you the whole time" smirking like a manic, he slowly walked inside the gate with Hinamori in his arms. "SHIRO-CHAN!" she called out and the Reigai trying to hold her back.

"NO! STOP! HINAMORI!" snapping back into reality, he dashed towards the closing gate trying to stop them "HINAMORI!"

"SHIRO-CHAN!" she tried to reach for him with tears. He reached for her as well but the gate was already closed.

**"HINAMORI!"** he screamed out and fell to his knees. Soon, the rain started to pour down onto the defeated boy who lost because oh his anger. She was right in front of him the whole time, trying to convince him that she wasn't a Reigai and even threaten to kill her.

The Rain soaking his clothes and hair, on the ground he moaned is sorrow "Momo…" crying his heart aching in pain, he held onto his chest. Screaming his lungs out in the rain, dark gray clouds covering the town with lightning and he was broken…

* * *

><p>Inside Ichigo's house, lighting flashing through the living room. Ichigo, Rukia, and Matsumoto sitting in silence. Hearing what happened they all felt like they betrayed Hinamori. Karin was in the other room resting and Hitsugaya was inside Ichigo's room. Hours past since the incident, no one said a word to each other.<p>

Matsumoto slowly getting off the sofa and walking towards the stairs. "Matsumoto fukutaicho, where are you going?" Rukia asking. She stopped "I'm his fukutaicho, I need to be there for my captain" as she left to go upstairs.

Knocking on Ichigo's room "Taicho...It's me" there was no answer. "I'm coming in Taicho" as she opened the door and saw her captain laying on the bed in the dark. Laying on his side, facing the wall. She saw him holding Hinamori's hair cloth in front of him.

He laid there not saying a word. Matsumoto talking a seat next to the bed and watched the thunder flash though the windows. The room was dead quiet with only the rain hitting the windows and thunder booming. Matsumoto staring at her captain as he laid on the bed.

"…There was a thunder storm not that long ago" he whispered. "She…she must have been scared, by herself in this room…without being able to come to me for shelter." Matsumoto soften he eyes remembering the times Hinamori would ask where her captain was where there was thunder storms. She always thought it was cute whenever she would jump and grab her Taicho tightly and he would blush.

Matsumoto always supported them, even tried to get them together. Always pushing him hard enough to fall onto Hinamori and vice versa. They were meant to be together, even the next life and the next. Eternal love they would call it.

"It was not your fault, Taicho. You were being cautious about this situation…everyone was." Matsumoto replied. "But, I acting like she was a criminal and even threatened her!" he said as he gripped onto the cloth. "How she tried to tell me she is was the real Hinamori…I just shoved her away and left her crying alone. You don't understand…"

"We all understand how you feel-"cutting Matsumoto off, he got up and faced his vice-captain with anger **"WHAT DO YOU UNDERSTAND!? DO YOU KNOW HOW SHE LOOKED AT-"**

**SLAP!**

Matsumoto giving a swift slap across her captain's face "We are all Hinamori's friends and companions…we are on the same boat as you are and not believing she was the real Hinamori!" Matsumoto lowing her hand "We haven't gave up on her nor will she give up on us! Have you already forgotten about her!?"

_"Hey Shiro-chan?...If I ever disappear, will you forget about me?"_

Hitsugaya lowing his head with a red cheek, he remembered his promise with Hinamori. He looked at the cloth and thought about the days he waited for her to wake up to give her cloth back. He wasn't going to give up.

"Thank you, Matsumoto…" he said quietly. She smiled at her captain "You're welcome…we're going to save her but we need you to bring her back, Taicho." Matsumoto getting off the chair "I know she hasn't forgotten about you either…" as she left the room with the door closed.

Hitsugaya alone in the room, he looked out the window and saw clear skies. He saw something written on the window glass and used his warm breath to show what was written. "Shiro-chan" written in Hinamori's handwriting.

He felt his heart ache, holding the cloth tightly. All those times how he acted towards her, she still cared for him and always thought about him. Placing his head against the window "Hinamori… I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: **Happy Monday Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans out there! Another awesome update to start off the week,hopefully everyone enjoyed their thanksgiving week/weekend with family and friends. Can't believe it's already December! Crazy! Thank you everyone for your views and reviews as always! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please always look forwards to my next update! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>The Two Hitsugayas &amp; Hinamori<strong>

**By: Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 12: The Sacrifice**

"_Shiro-chan! I'm scared!" a girl on their roof crying. "I told you not to come up here! You know you're scared of heights!" a boy on the roof reaching his hand towards the girl "why would you come up here!?"_

_Hitsugaya slowly reaching towards her slowly. "Now, grab my hand!" he saw she was too close to the edge of the roof. Worried she might fall._

"_I'm too scared!" as she looked down "Waaah! This is all YOUR fault!" crying and leaving Hitsugaya baffled "__**WHAT!?**__ Don't you dare blame me for this bed-wetter!"_

_Hinamori crying "You're always on the roof and you never come down to play with me! If you weren't up here so much I wouldn't be here!" Hitsugaya slowly inching closer to the girl "OKAY! OKAY! I promise to play with you more often, just grab my hand!" trying to calm the girl down._

"…_You promise?" wiping off the tears as she looked at her friend. "YES BAKA! I promise, now grab my hand!" She smiled, as soon as she was going to grab his hand she lost her balance. "KYA!" she yelped and quickly he grabbed her as she was dangling off the roof._

"_SHIRO-CHAN! Don't let go!" she screamed. Holding her hand tightly, he saw something below them and looked back at the girl. "Momo, I'm going to let you go" looking at the confused girl "Wait… NO! Don't let go! PLEASE, okay I ate your watermelon this morning I'M SORRY! Please don't let go" crying thinking this was the punishment._

"_HA! I KNEW IT! YOU SNEAKY…AH whatever!" forgiving her, he felt his grip slipping "Momo…Do you trust me?"_

_Looking at her friend she gave a small nodded "I trust you…" He smiled at her; he pushed himself off the roof and fell with her. Quickly embracing her and placing her on top of his body to protect her from the impact. Landing on a pile of soft hay straws._

_She opened her eyes and looked at her friend who was under her. "SHIRO-CHAN!" no response, the boy laid there without any movement. "SHIRO-CHAN!" she started to shake him and cried._

"_Augh…Bed-wetter you're so heavy!" opening his eyes and placing a hand on his head. Embarrassed she quickly got off him. "MOU! I thought you were dead!"_

_He chuckled and looked at her to make sure she was okay. "See, I told you, all you had to do was trust me" as he smirked at her "now, what should we play together?" _

Slowly waking up from her dream "Shiro…chan…" Hinamori sleepily called out in her sleep. "Yes?" a voice replied back quietly and placed a hand on her stomach. Hearing the response back, she snapped her eyes open to see the Reigai captain looking at her.

Inside a single futon, they were both wearing white robes and under the blanket. He propped himself on one elbow and leaned on the palm of his hand, watching her with soft eyes with a hand still on her stomach.

"KYA! Y-you!" she yelp as she quickly sat up and scooting away from him. She held onto her chest and face flushed with red_ 'Oh my god! Why is he dressed like that! Did we sleep together!?'_ Remembering what happened, she realized she was back in Soul Society with the Reigais.

Slowly the Reigai captain sitting himself up and looked at frighten girl in the corner of the room. His robe hanging off his shoulder and showing his muscular chest "What are you doing bed-wetter? He let out a yawn. "You…You're not Shiro-chan! You were a Reigai this whole time!" she said as his eyes glowed from the rude comment.

_'Uh oh…'_ regretting what she said, she slowly reaching for something to protect herself with and felt something wooden. Picking up the wooden piece, she looked that it and saw a face staring at her. It took her a moment to figure out it was a Reigai head.

"KYAA!" she quickly threw it at the Reigai and he simply caught it with one hand. Slowly getting up from the futon he walked towards Hinamori, eyes still glowing. As he was kneeling in front of her, he took a hand and placed it under her chin.

Lifting her head up "I may be a Reigai…but, at least I knew you were thereal Hinamori." She felt a sharp pain in her heart, betrayed by the real Hitsugaya who wouldn't believe her. She felt tears forming in her eyes.

"He abandoned you, Momo…" he quietly said "I've searched for you everywhere, never gave up…"

Throwing the wooden head towards the pile of dead Reigai bodies. She gasped at how many bodies were cut down. "I've been looking for you…countless have failed me but, Kageroza had a tracker on your bracelet this whole time."

Looking at the Reigai in fear , she had to escape! She quickly opened the window and was about to shumpo but she felt a painful shock coming from the bracelet. "KYA!" holding her wrist and falling back.

Quickly he caught her "It's the bracelet, if you try to escape you'll receive a shock." The Reigai holding her wrist "Stop fighting it,Momo…" as he carried her back into the futons.

"…Y-you have to let me go…" her voice shaking from the shock. "I have to go back…to..Shiro-chan…"she soon fell unconscious. Looking at her, his eyes glowed in the frustration she would still choose him after how he treated her.

"You are mine…and I will make you mine." Kissed her forehead softly and left the room. Outside of the 10th district, Matsumoto waiting for her captain. Soon she saw her captain "Taicho! How is she doing?" he quickly shumpo away. "AH! TAICHO! Where are you going!?" she soon followed him.

Reaching their location, he entered into the building to find Kageroza. "Hmm? Hitsugaya taicho, what a surprise. Are you here to apologize for the Reigais you've killed for the girl or thank me for the tracker?" he smirked.

"I's about the bracelet on Hinamori's wrist" he said "I need you to remove the bracelet, she's getting hurt from it and it could kill her."

Kageroza chuckled at his request "Poor girl, hurting herself…that's a shame but there is no way to remove it" suddenly Hitsugaya grabbed him **"DON'T LIE TO ME!"** he roared as his eyes wildly sparking.

"Hitsugaya taicho…don't forget your place" the Reigai captain losing his control over his body, slowly released Kageroza from his grip "I'm the one who created you and I can simply take that away…But you are too precious to me, so remember that."

Reigai Hitsugaya unable to move as Kargeroza circled around him. "I do have one solution for the girl…but it's the sacrifice you'll have to make. "

_'Shit! I can't move!'_ Still trying to move his body, grunting "W-what is it?" as he glared coldly at Kageroza.

"There is a spell on the bracelet which takes control of the bearer. She will be under your full control but, will lose her memories of everyone she loves including you."

The Reigai's eyes widen "..W-What?" Kageroza turning back to his work "A sacrifice must be made for the ones you love, it's that correct Taicho? She won't hurt herself anymore since she won't remember why she would wanted to escape in the first place."

Regaining his control he stood there quietly, his vice-captain walked next to him "Taicho, I think this might be good" she whispered "She might lose her memories but, she'll be one of us!"

'A sacrifice...' as he turned to face Kageroza "..Tell me the spell"


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:** Talk about this weather huh? Going to be like this all week! SO GLOOMY. BUT! Do not worry, Hitsuhinax1 here to brighten up your day!So, get yourself a hot cup of tea and stay warm! Would be bad catching yourself a cold or flu...:( I'll be sad! STAY HEALTHY FOR ME!Thank you everyone for your support and views! As always, ENJOY!** **Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for new my readers who followed OR added me to their favorites!:

**P S Im human & Elemental Mayhem**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>The Two Hitsugayas &amp; Hinamori<strong>

**By: Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 13: Confession**

The sky was still dark, it almost morning with a dark blue changing the sky's color. Hitsugaya slowly opening his eyes, laid in Ichigo's bed he saw the greenish cloth by his pillow. He sighed as reached for it, carefully he folded the cloth and left it on the desk as he walked quietly towards the bathroom.

Removing his robes and stepped in the shower. The water pouring on him, he was emotionless. Dreams about Hinamori was starting to get to him. He closed his eyes as the water rinses his muscular body. Once he was done, he had a towel wrapped around his waist and walked back into Ichigo's room.

As he entered, he saw Karin holding the cloth. "What are you doing?" Karin turned around and madly blushed. His wet hair was slicked back and chest was fully exposed with a towel wrapped around his waist. Quickly she turned back around "Couldn't go back to sleep, my head still hurts…So, where's Hinamori?" asking with her back still turned.

As he was about to grab his robes, he looked down "She was taken away…by the Reigai." She heard him changing his clothes and blushed red _'Oh my god…Why is he changing in here!? WHY AM I EVEN HERE!?'_ regretting her timing to tell him she felt guilty what happened to Hinamori and felt like she was responsible.

Karin apologizing "I came to say I'm sorry...I should have never brought her out with me…this probably wouldn't have happen." He quietly finished changing "It's not your fault…he would have found her regardless."

"Yeah…but still, she tired her best to fight him off! She was trying to protect us and used these cool spells!" Hearing that Hinamori was fighting against the Reigai alone, she truly is brave. She would put her life to protect others around her, even when she knew they were stronger.

As he walked towards Karin, her heart was beating loudly._ 'His walking towards me!'_ suddenly his footsteps stopped behind her and reached over her. "Toshiro..." thinking he was going to embrace her, slowly turned around and met with his turquoise blue eyes. She blushed, closing her eyes...and felt something slip out of her fingers.

He took the cloth out of Karin's hand and tucked the cloth into his robe "I'm going to Urahara's shop" walking away from her slowly. "Hey! Wait!" Karin quickly grabbing his arm. "That cloth...belonged to her, am I right?" There was a silence in the room, Karin's grip tighten.

He turned around to look at Karin without a reply. "I-I love you Toshiro!" she confessed as she still held onto him. He looked at her with an expressionless face "I can not return your feelings..." Karin's eyes filled with rejection and soon released her hand from his arm. She looked down "do..do you love her?"

"I've always have..." as he turned around to leave and shumpo out quickly. Leaving Karin by herself _'I knew it...Karin, you're so stupid'_ she chuckled to herself. She was in denial and always had a crush on him but, she finally received her answer and felt relieved. She lifted her head and smiled'"You better bring her back, Toshiro!" support him as a team mate because that's what team mates are for.

Hitsugaya quickly shumpo roof to roof towards his destination and opened the door. No one was around and went to the basement into the secret training grounds. As he arrived, he saw Urahara working on the gate.

"Maa good morning Hitsugaya Taicho!" as he stopped working "You are here pretty early, I am sorry about the news about Hinamori-san…we all are." Hitsugaya bowed "It's alright…any progress on opening the gate?"

"Well, good thing you are here! I need you to help me test out something..." Urahara went to grab a device which looked similar to a cube. "What is that?" Hitsugaya looking at the object. The box was a transparent yellow glass cube.

"This is what we need to get the gate to be fully opened, now Hitsugaya taicho would you do me the honors of drawing first blood." As he placed the cube in his hands.

"Blood?" Hitsugaya looking at the cube and confused. "Maa... not real blood but some of your reiatsu into the box" Urahara said as he pointed towards the box.

Hitsugaya wasn't sure why but held onto the box with his eyes closed. His white reiatsu formed around him and poured into the box. "Perfect!" Urahara gently taking the box towards the gate.

Urahara soon tossed the cube inside and the gate soon absorbed the energy and opened an inch. Hitsugaya's eyes opened, realizing the way to open the gate fully is to give some reiatsu.

Urahara tossed him another cube "Please tell the other captains what happened, we found a way how to open the gate" as he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>In soul society, 10th division captain's room... <strong>

_'Okaay…one more time!'_ Hinamori trying to shumpo and a sharp shock release though her wrist. "KYAA!" throwing her off and landing on the floor. Her wrist red and slightly bleeding. Panting, she was exhausted...tried everything but wasn't going to give up.

She tried to bash though the locked door, climb down the window, and Kido. The bracelet only reacts to her trying to escape or thinking about escaping. _'MOU! This is so annyoing!'_ trying to hold her hair down from floating up from all the shocks running though her body.

She's been trying to escape since she woke up, the sun was setting though the window. She held her wrist tightly from the pain. _'It hurts so much…'_ She felt someone behind her and turned around to see someone sitting on the window sill. "Momo, stop" the Reigai looking at her.

She quickly turned around and raised her hands. "**Bakudou 61: Six Rods-"**before she could finish the spell, she was on the ground with him kneeling over her, looking down at her. Grabbed her hands and held them.

Trying to struggle to get free, but he was too strong and leaving her rendered helpless. "Please…don't…" she pleaded with tears.

"I can't take the stress anymore…Momo, I love you" he confessed, Hinamori opened her eyes in shock. "I've been holding back my feelings for you for the longest because; you would only see me as a friend."

Hinamori still shocked, even though he was a Reigai all of their memories and feelings are exactly the same. _'Shiro-chan…had feelings for me!?'_ she blushed and her heart began to race.

"He betrayed you from the start, he didn't care about you…Momo, you don't belong to him." As he got close to her ear he whispered "I promise I will make you happy,so stay...here with me forever." As he whispered a spell quietly.

The bracelet's gem glowed bright red, triggering by the spell. Hinamori felt her body numb and soon her eyes changed into a emotionless person. _'Ah! What's going on!? I-I can't move!'_ trying to move her body, she saw the bracelet was taking control of her body. _'The-the bracelet!'_

"The bracelet has put you under my full control...Don't fight me, Momo..." as he slowly hovered above her, cupping her cheek "You are mine…" Hinamori trying to move _'NO! Please…don't...'_ she couldn't move or stop what was coming.

The Reigai slowly giving a soft kiss. Her warmth and soft wetness of her lips, the sweet taste he desired for so long. Hinamori watching as a bystander as her first kiss was taken away from someone who looks like her childhood friend.

_'NO! Stop! Body, please listen and move!'_ struggling she watched her body just enjoy the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. He moved on top of her and held her tightly_._

_'NOOOOO! STOP! BODY LISTEN TO ME!'_ screaming and embarrassed how bold her body can be. Soon she felt like she was melting away, her memories disappearing slowly.

A knock on the door.

Ignoring the knock and continued to kiss her, feeling her tongue slid with his. Kissing passionately, he couldn't stop. Another knock on the door "Taicho!" hearing his vice-captain call out. He broke the kiss for some air and looked at the door with bright blue eyes sparking.

"What is it Matusomoto?" letting a cold growl. "Kageroza calling for a urgent meeting right now, we need to be there immediately." Disappointed and frustrated how much he was enjoying his first kiss, he had to go. "I'll be there" looking back to Hinamori, who was looking at him with an blank expression "I'll be back Momo…" giving her a final lingering kiss.

He got off her and walked towards the door, he turned around to see Hinamori sit up and watching him as if she didn't want him to go. She was so beautiful and it was hard for him to leave her. He was happy she was back by his side and left with a smile.

Hinamori alone in the room, touching her lips and blushed. _'I'll be waiting for you…Taicho.'_


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:** Hello everyone! i hope everyone is having a great week! i know the weather's been getting colder so, make sure to stay warm and dry! Since the week is a bit slow due to the weather, I'll be posting another update :D *fangirl scream!* Oh yeah baby! Thank you everyone for your support and views! You guys are awesome and AMAZING! Stay awesome people! ENJOY!** **Please NO FLAMES****

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking'_

* * *

><p><strong>The Two Hitsugayas &amp; Hinamori<strong>

**By: Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 12: Forgivness**

As the meeting was over, a Reigai captain and his vice-captain was walking back to their district. Not a word since the meeting and their way lit by fire torches along the walls. Both with serious faces, they were about to go to war…

_The captains lined up in their places and Kageroza in the center. "Good evening and thank you captains for coming to the meeting on such short notice, we have found a signal not too far from Seireitei coming from the Human world."_

_All the captains are shocked "But we already closed off the gates! No one could open a gate from there!" yelled Reigai Jyushiro taicho. "Yes, but it seems there is someone who is trying to bypass the system…" Kageroza stated._

"_They are trying to force open an gate from somewhere in the human world, so we must be prepared for battle…the signal is getting stronger. "_

"_HAHAHA! Let them come, I've been bored of this place with only weakings Reigais to kill!" Reigai Kenpachi madly laughing. "I do have to agree, there can only be one Kuchiki head clan leader" Reigai Byakuya calmly said._

_All the captain's eyes glowing lightning blue and agreeing to go to war. "Well, this meeting has been passed. Prepare your districts." Kageroza ordered._

"Matsumoto, let our district know what's going on and tell them to be prepared" the Reigai captain commanded. "Yes Taicho!" as she quickly shumpo away.

Walking towards his room, he opened the door to see his beautiful Hinamori waiting for him by the window sill. The moonlight laminating her beauty and soft winds blowing through her soft brown hair.

"Welcome back…" she said softly. "Thank you…" he was stunned how beautiful she looked tonight "It's good to be back" He saw her wrist was hurt from the bracelet. Reaching for the med kit in the cabinets and he carried it towards her.

He felt alive and how perfect everything was_ 'I'm so glad I've used that spell…'_ Hinamori looking at him "Taicho."

Suddenly his eyes widen, then it hit him '_Augh I forgot…her memory.'_ As he took a seat next to her on the window sill, he held her wrist while wrapping a bad aid "Momo…you can call me Toshiro, no need to be formal…we already knew each other long ago."

"Yes Toshiro…" she blushed shyly. _'Oh GOD…she called me by my first name and she's so damn beautiful!'_ getting goose bumps as he blushed as well. He felt like the happiest man in the world and felt like they were in a relationship. "My name…is Momo?" she softly asked.

"Yes, your name is Momo"as he looked into her eyes. She tiled her head "and…what is my last name?"

"IT'S HITSUGAYA." His vice-captain appeared in the room between them with her hands on her hips.

**"WHAT THE-!"** his face blew up red to the reaction. Causing Hinamori to laugh at his reaction, he glared at his vice-captain.

"What Taicho? Might as well change it if you guys get married!" Matsumoto said as she hugged Hinamori "I missed you my Momo-chan!"

Hinamori giggling "thank you but…" trying to figure out her name. "OH! My name is Rangiku Matsumoto!" she said with a wink.

"Rangiku-san, please to meet you" as she gave a short bow. "Oh Taicho, just marry her already! I love this new Momo- I mean…Momo, we're going to be best of friends!" she slightly smiled and her captain glaring at his big mouth vice-captain.

"Are they preparing, Matsumoto?" wanting an update for his district. "Yes Taicho! They are ready on your orders!" she replied. "Good…now Momo, there are something's we need to talk about…"

As they slowly updated her what's going on and events that are happening, including about their enemies. "I'm a Reigai?" she asked quietly looking at her bracelet.

"Yep! You're the same as us and the ones without the bracelet are the enemy! Even though they look like and act like us, they are imposters!" Matsumoto lied and handed her sword.

"That is your sword, you must protect yourself from them." As she touched her sword and her a small faint voice coming from the sword. Looking at her sword _'A voice…?'_ but the voices stopped.

The Reigai captain noticed her looking at her sword and softly reached for her hand "don't worry Momo, no harm will come to you…I will protect you."

"So will I!" Reigai Matsumoto smiled. Hinamori letting out a smile "Thank you" her smile brighten up the room, soon Matsumoto knew it was time for them to be alone.

"Alright, you kids have fun!" As she waved and shumpo out the window. Leaving them together holding hands. Hinamori blushed and looked away towards the moon. "Wow..the moon is so beautiful tonight"

"Yeah…It is" as he looked up as well. Suddenly a flash of her memory appeared in her head, seeing herself and a boy next to her watching the moon. She couldn't make out his face, it was blurred. Holding her head, Reigai Hitsugaya in shock "What's wrong Momo?"

_"BAKA Bed-wetter!"_

_"Yeah Yeah...Whatever I promise"_

_ "Momo...I'll hold on to this, in till you wake up okay?"_

_ "Come back to me..."_

She heard voices in her head and soon they stopped. "It's nothing Toshiro…I just had a headache just now…" she said quietly'_who was that...?'_ The Reigai looked at Hinamori with concern "I think it's time for you to sleep." He said as he got off the window sill and gently helped her down as well.

Before walking into the bathroom, she slowly untied her robe and dropped it on the ground. Leaving her completely naked showing her back towards the Reigai captain.

He was stunned, breathe taken. How perfect she looked, looking at her head to toe. He noticed the scar on her back. He walked towards her and placed a hand on the back of the scar.

She noticed there was a scar in between her chest as well "Toshiro…Why do I have a scar here?" as she touched it gentle, he reached for her hand in the front and still placing a hand on the back of her scar.

Still looking at her back "I-I…I did this…" he said sadly, rested his head on her back shoulder. She felt his sadness as he held her hand tightly. His eyes glowing in anger "…I was blinded by anger and struck you with my own sword with my hands"

He wanted her to yell at him, push him or curse at him…anything. He felt like he deserved it for hurting the one he loved in this world. She closed her eyes and smiled "I forgive you…"

His eyes widen and the glow dimmed back to normal. As she still smiled "I know you didn't mean to do this to me…Or try to hurt me. Thank you for telling me." He felt his burden has been lifted, the curse he carried for so long…gone.

He looked at her scar on her back and gently kissed it, the one place he forgot to kiss. She giggled due the kiss tickling her skin. Soon she let go of his hand and walked into the bathroom to take a shower with the door closed gently.

Leaving the reigai captain alone in the room, listening to the running water. As he was about to open the door to join her, a voice stopped him.

**"Taicho, don't even think about it…"**

He turned around to see his vice-captain watching them through the window. A moment looking at each other. His face soon slowly turned pink to bright red. He doesn't know how long she was there and it hit him like a full speeding truck.

"MATSUMOT-" he stopped as he felt a high spiritual pressure. Both nodding towards each other, quickly he left a note on his desk and shumpo with his vice-captain.

_'They're almost here'_


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:** Hey hey hey! Happy Monday everyone! Starting off the week with another update for our "Two Hitsugaya & Hinamori" lovestory fanfiction! I hope everyone is had an awesome weekend! THANK YOU everyone for your reviews and views!** **Please NO FLAMES****

**** whitealmond- Haha! Do not worry! Stay awesome! ^_^****

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' _"memories"__

* * *

><p><strong>The Two Hitsugayas &amp; Hinamori<strong>

**By: Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 15: Shiro-chan**

"This should be the last of them!" as Urahara tossing the final cube inside the gate. As the gate absorbed the final spiritual energy, was slowly opening. Everyone was prepared for their battle to take back their home.

The Gotei 13 fully healed and prepared to gain their redemption. Even Ichigo, Urahara, and Yorichi was joining the battle. The gate was now completely opened, everyone dashing inside. "Let's go Matsumoto" the 10th captain commanded "Yes sir!"

_'Wait for me Hinamori!'_

* * *

><p><strong>In the 10th division, captain's room...<strong>

Stepping out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her petite body and her hair down. Her Toshiro missing and the room empty. "Hm...I wonder where he went" walking over his desk to find a note:

_Momo,_

_There's been an emergency, don't leave the room and be safe. I will be back for you._

_Toshiro_

Suddenly she felt a strong spiritual energy with the ground shaking violently. A bright white beam of light pierced into the skies coming from the woods._'What is going on?!'_ she quickly got dressed and grabbed her sword; suddenly her sword was glowing red.

'_Huh?'_ a large explosion occurred, rushing to the window and seeing fire where the beam of light was. _'I can't just stay here!'_ quickly she walked outside towards the explosion but her path was blocked by two low Reigais.

"Hey do you know what's going on!?" she asked them and they stood there staring at her.

"What do we have here? A lost little mouse?" one of the reigais said as he eyes glowing aggressive and ran towards her to attack her. "Wait! I'm your comrade!" she tried to reason with them but, they didn't hesitate. As one Reigai swung his sword and grazed her arm as she quickly took a step back.

She started to run away from them_ 'why are they attacking me!?'_ as they chased her through a dead end._ 'Oh no!'_ she quickly turned around and saw the Reigai, their faces filled with pure rage.

Quickly she drew her sword and tried to defend herself. Her sword glowing bright red and a voice called out _"Master!"_ she heard the voice calling from the sword _'Who said that?'_ Suddenly there were memories flashing inside her head.

_"Are you my master?" asking the girl who stood in front of her_

_"Yes, I am your master. What is your name?" Hinamori commanded._

_"My name…is Tobiume."_

She remembered her sword's name and commanded** "SNAP, TOBIUME!"** as her sword formed into a branch figure sword. The Reigais rushing towards her, a giant fireball flies towards them and burning them to crisp. She looked at her sword and closed her eyes.

_"Master!"_ Tobiume happily said _"I've been waiting for you for so long!"_ Hinamori smiled_ "I've missed you too Tobiume. Thank you for calling me."_

* * *

><p>Frost dragons clashing with one another causing it to snow in the area. Two winged captains fighting against each other."You've improved a lot, brother" the Reigai captain clashing against his sword. The Reigai Captain panting, he was injured <em>'When did he get so strong!?'<em> Hitsugaya's skills has changed dramatically since their first battle against each other.

Hitsugaya didn't bother to reply back and continued to attack him. His face was serious and will do anything to take back Hinamori and Soul Society. His been training himself, improving his skills and even trained with Ichigo. Both Reigai and his powers were evenly matched.

"No more playing games" as icy wings stretching out on his back, Hitsugaya was unmoved. Still with a serious face, as he looked at his the reigai rushed towards him and quickly shumpo. Hitsugaya stood there as the Reigai appeared behind him. "STILL TOO SLOW!" and slashed him.

_'You still haven't learned anythi-'_ he stopped to see the body turned into ice and crack, it was a ice dummy._ 'A dummy!?'_ he quickly tried to withdraw his sword but, an ice trap triggered under him.

"What are you looking at?" a voice behind him said.

_'I-Impossible!'_ The Reigai's eyes widen as he turned to see his Original behind him. Hitsugaya landing a swift blow on his shoulder, the Reigai fell to the ground. Hitsugaya in midair watching below and saw a small explosion near the 10th district. _'That's -'_ He quickly shumpo towards the district.

Hinamori panting, she was tired and exhausted from fighting with the Reigai. She injured her leg and it was bleeding, she held to the wall for support. _'I don't understand why they are attacking me…I'm one of them'_

_'I need to find Toshiro…'_ forcing herself to keep going. Looking at her leg she suddenly remembered another memory flashed into her head. She heard a boy talking.

_"and you hurt yourself, AGAIN!" he yelled at her__ and mended her bleeding knee with his cloth._

_"…but, I'm just…glad you're safe..." he continued to walk "Just…don't…go out by yourself alone around this time anymore! It's not safe, next time tell me so we can go together!"_

She held her head and held her injured leg. _'W-who is that…why can't I remember?'_ she shut her eyes tightly and took heavy breaths. The winds started to blow behind her and she sensed a turned around to see a large tree. Someone was emerging under the tree's shadow, she saw a white haired captain with turquoise eyes meeting with her brown eyes.

"Toshiro...?" she saw him walking towards her slowly. The moonlight shining on him, she noticed he didn't have a bracelet. _'He..He's not him!'_ taking a step back, he stopped.

About a few feet apart from their distance, he clinched his fist. "Hinamo-" suddenly she was running like the wind. _'AH!? Why is she running!?'_ as he soon chased her.

_'Ah my leg hurts so much!'_ as she kept running and enduring the pain. Hitsugaya running after her, confused _'How the hell is she so fast!?'_ He called out to her**"STOP!"**

Hinamori still running "YEAH RIGHT! Like if I'll stop just because you tell me, IMPOSTER!" Baffled at her reply "I-I-IMPOSTER!?" he was confused why she would say that, thinking she was mad at him.

He noticed there was blood trailing from her_ 'She's injured!?'_ he soon speed up his pace to catch her. _'KYAA! Why is he chasing me!? WHY IS EVERYONE CHASING ME?!'_ as she jumped up on the roof and continued to run.

_'I need to stop her or else she'll bleed out!'_ as he jumped on the roof as well. Roof to roof he continued to chase her. She felt a sharp pain on her leg and was slowing down _'Ugh! My leg…'_ and she stopped at the edge of the roof.

He landed on the same roof and slowly walked towards her. She gripped onto her leg and drew her sword. "STAY BACK!"

His eyes widen and stopped, it was déjà vu. She raised her sword at him and was shaking. "Hinamori…" he quietly said "**STAY BACK!** I mean it!" she warned him again as she held her sword towards him. Suddenly she remembered an event similar to this.

_"I-I..I don't know what to do, Shiro-chan…"_

She held her head again while the memories were flowing. She saw herself holding her sword towards someone. "Sh..Shiro-chan..?" she quietly said.

He was stunned, he realized she didn't recognize him. "Hinamori…What did they do to you?" slowly inching closer. Tears started to flow out of her eyes, holding her head tightly from the pain. She saw him coming closer and quickly swung her sword. Cutting his arm and started to bleed.

Her eyes widen, still holding her sword shaking. He still walked closer to the point her sword was touching his chest.** "Stop..stop coming closer!"** she screamed with tears coming out.

"I can't do that, Hinamori…I love you." He gently smiled and pulled out his hand with palms up. "Come back with me Hinamori."

As she looked at him, she slowly lowered her sword and reached out to take his hand. Almost reaching for his hand, her leg gave out and she slipped. "KYA!"

"HINAMORI!" Quickly grabbed her arm as she dropped her sword and was dangling off the roof. Her sword hit the ground below her and she looked up to see him flat on top of the roof holding her wrist.

_"Momo…Do you trust me?"_

Her eyes widen as her memories were flowing inside her mind. Flashes of images of her friends and her childhood friend. Her memories were slowly returning back to her. Seeing her childhood friend playing together when they were young, laughing with her friends and seeing his smile as they watched the moon together.

_"I Promise..."_

_"I won't forget about your either!"_

"HINAMORI!" he held on her tightly and grunted. "Shiro-chan…" a tiny voice calling him. He looked down at her and saw her smile "I remember…Shiro-chan"

"Welcome back bed-wetter" he smiled. As he was about to pull her up, he felt a sharp pain though his chest **"AUGH!"** he yelled in pain, soon blood was dripping out of his mouth and a drop of blood landed on her cheek. "Shiro-chan...?" as she wiped her cheek and saw his blood.

She looked up in fear and saw eyes glowing lightning blue, standing above them and Hitsugaya with a sword though his back. The Reigai Hitsugaya grinning under the moon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:** Hello my Hitsugaya & Hinamori fans out there! This week has been too crazy and STRESSFUL. But, you gotta be positive! FIGHTING! It's time for another update! THANK YOU everyone for your reviews and views! We are soon coming to the conclusion of our story but, it's not over just yet! STAY AWESOME PEOPLE!** **Please NO FLAMES****

*****HUGE** shout outs for new my readers who followed OR added me to their favorites!:**

**Random Chick's Pen**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>The Two Hitsugayas &amp; Hinamori<strong>

**By: Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 16: Worthy**

**"AUGH!"** as Hitsugaya yelled in pain, tightly holding Hinamori's wrist. "STOP! You're hurting him!" Hinamori pleading, his blood was traveling on his arm to her own arm. He was bleeding too much.

"Let her go" in a cold threatening voice, the Reigai looking down at his counterpart with lightning blue eyes sparking wildly in rage. Still having a tight grip, he refused to let her go. The Reigai stepping on his back and squeezing down.

Coughing blood and his eyes shut tightly. "STOP PLEASE! Shiro-chan, you have to let me go!" she cried looking up at him. He smiled at her gently, blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth "…never" he whispered.

"Momo…you'll be okay…I promise" he whispered softly, her tears flowing out seeing her childhood friend in pain. The Reigai frustrated and stomped on his back hard. Crushing a few ribs but still held on Hinamori tightly.

"LET HER GO! SHE'S MINE!" In anger, he shumpo and quickly grabbed her. Landing on the ground she struggled to free herself from the Reigai. "SHIRO-CHAN!" she yelled looking at him as he laid on the roof with the sword still impaled though his back.

His arm hanging off the edge with blood dripping below onto the ground. "Hina...mori..." He lifted his head and tried to get up. "DON'T! STOP SHIRO-CHAN, YOU'LL DIE!" seeing him struggling to get up and saw the sword deep passing though him. The sword was going into the roof.

"Hinamori…" as Hitsugaya reached towards her with blood hands. He wasn't going to let her go this time, as he saw her crying below. His vision was getting blurry from bleeding too much.

Soon there was an explosion and someone falling out of the sky and crashing near them. Emerging out of the smoke, Kageroza in his young form badly injured and bleeding. His chest exposed with cuts and wearing ragged pants. Slowly walking towards Hitsugaya, he was filled with rage.

"How dare you…" Kageroza said as he held his sword **"HOW DARE YOU REFUSE MY ORDERS! AND YOU GO AND PROTECT THIS GIRL!"** Kageroza has been calling his Reigai captain to help him but, the Reigai ignored his calls.

"After all I've done for you...I'll just have to kill her in front of you!" lifting his hand towards her, Hinamori's bracelet glowing bright red and red lighting shocking though her body.

She screamed in pain, this was worse than the shocks she received on the wrist. Her body lifted off the ground and surround in a orb.

"MOMO!" trying to get her out, but was thrown towards a wall. Standing up and rushing towards her again, he was shocked. Thrown back and Hinamori still screaming. Her wrist was bleeding and was ripping though her arm.

**"KAGEROZA STOP!**" The Reigai yelled as Kageroza smirked. "I will, for a simply trade. For her life for your soul mod pill." with his mod pill he would consume his powers and be replenished.

It was a self scarfice. He looked at Hinamori, lowering his eyes "Fine…" Slowly Kageroza lowered his hand and Hinamori was on the ground with a bloody wrist. She was panting and twitching due how many volts were rushing into her.

Slowly walking towards Hinamori and took a knee "Momo…" He gentle wiped the blood off her mouth "I love you…thank you for everything" and slowly cupping her face for a kiss on the lips. A long lingering kiss to remember the time they had together. As he broke the kiss, he looked at her one last time to remember her beauty "Momo...I wish I was the original...just to stay by your side. Please remember about me."

Slowly laying her body down and left her side, walking towards Kageroza "do I have your word? No harm will come to her" he requested. "Of course, you have my word."

Kageroza swiftly pierced though the Reigai captain's chest, the Reigai captain felt his strength fading slowly as Kageroza slowly came close to his ear. "Don't worry young captain…she'll be safe, with me" as he chuckled.

The Reigai's eyes opened widen and saw Hinamori still with the bracelet_ 'SHIT!'_ as he looked back Kageroza's face smiling at him. Kageroza wanting to keep the girl as his own pet slave. He clinched his fist "as if I would die here without **YOU!"** swiftly piercing Kageroza's chest as well.

**"AUUGH!"** Kageroza coughed blood and look at his Reigai "Y-You! What have you done…if I die all my creations die as well!" The Reigai Hitsugaya smirked "I know…none of us belonged here in the first place."

Kageroza let out a scream. Soon a bright light coming out of Kageroza's chest and exploded creating a bright beam. Hinamori's bracelet scattered into pieces. The bright beam soon faded as each Reigai began to dissolve into the night sky. Slowly each one turning into dust.

"Ah ah…I guess we're done here" Reigai Matsumoto said looking at her Original "HEY YOU OLD HAG! You better keep up with your looks!" as the Reigai winked before disappearing into dust. Matsumoto looked up as the dusts were going up into the sky and smiled "You got that right…"

Hitsugaya regaining consciousness, he saw his counterpart with a pierced chest kneeling near Hinamori. The Reigai touching her face with his fingers soon, his fingers were dissolving. "My time has come to an end…" Slowly standing and facing his Original.

"You proved me you are worthy of her, take care of her with your life..." he smirked at his counterpart. Hitsugaya nodded as he watched him slowly disappearing "She does belong with you…" his dust slowly flew up into the night sky as a red bead fell rolling towards Hinamori's hand.

The sword disappeared out of his back and slowly got up. Jumping down off the roof, limping while he held onto his ribs. Limping towards Hinamori, who was unconscious and pick up the red mod pill bead. He looked at the red soul pill _'Thank you...for giving up your life for her...'_ He carefully put it inside his robe and carried Hinamori in a princess style. Her head resting under his neck, he rested his head on gently. He slowly walked towards to the 4th District.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note:** HELLO EVERYONE! Yes, too much coffee for me this morning,HAHAH! Sorry if I'm scaring some folks out there with my craziness but super excited how far we have come, would be crazy if I just stopped at the last chapter huh? Probably have people come after me...with HUGS! LOL. No way of course, there will be closure for this story! You guys are the best for all your reviews and views!You guys are already my big happy hitsuhina family! THANK YOU & STAY AWESOME!** **Please NO FLAMES****

****Random Chick's Pen: ****Honestly, I read A TON of fanfictions and their all GREAT! How amazing these two couples can create so many fanfictions out there and how strong their relationship is (Also, precious history together!) really hard to choose some off the top of my head but, there are so many of them out there YOU HAVE TO CHECK THEM OUT! THANK YOU for your review as well! Means so much to me! *HUGE HUG!* Please look forward to my future stories as well!**  
><strong>

**whitealmond: **YOU. ARE. AMAZING!Don't think I forgot about you my whitealmond! Gave me reviews on mostly every chapters! *JUMP TACKLE HUG!* Oh yeah! *Flex* That's a special Hitsuhinax1 move right there! Hahaha!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>The Two Hitsugayas &amp; Hinamori<strong>

**By: Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 17: Restore & Celebration**

It's been 3 days since they regained their world, everyone helping each other rebuild and bring back peace once again. Laughter could be heard among shinigami, they won the war and preparing to host a grand celebration party in the center of Seireitei tonight.

In the center there will be a large bonfire and in the end of the celebration, there will be a dance held called "Last Dance" which is rumored if a couple is to dance during the "Last Dance" they will be soul mates forever.

A grand banquet with Sakura trees blooming. Flowers everywhere and soft music playing. Everyone will be attending this grand celebration, including all Gotei 13 captains. A chance to meet their heroes and their admires. Very popular among the females who wish to request the captains to be their "Last Dance" partners.

In the District 10th captain's room, a captain working on paperwork. There's been a lot of work to do with permits to be pulls and to confirm. He was buried in paperwork in till the next four months. The Reigais really did make a mess of the system.

"TAICHO!" his vice-captain cheerfully said as she slided the door wide open. Scowling towards his vice-captain "Matsumoto, if you have nothing better to do…YOU CAN DO SOME PAPERWORK!" he roared as his vice-captain jumped.

"But Taicho! Tonight is the celebration party!" taking a seat in her favorite coach. "Let's just take a break for once!"

**SNAP.** She heard something snap and turned around to see her captain's pen broke in half "Matsumoto...YOU'VE BEEN TAKING BREAKS ALL DAY!" he yelled "And I DON'T care if there is a party or not!"

"EEK! But Taicho! it's required for you to be there!" Matsumoto said in a tiny voice.

He didn't want to attend the party, last grand celebration they had before he was swarmed with females expressing their love for him and watching Hinamori get swarmed by tall good-looking guys with flowers. Which didn't take long for them to flee in fear once he sent his icy death reiatsu towards them.

Soon the guys would swarm over Hinamori again and would have to sit next to Hinamori or hold her hand to keep them away. It would keep the girls away from him as well, thinking she was his girlfriend. He didn't mind though, she was dressed so beautifuly that day. He blushed thinking about it.

But, these events are required to be present for the party by the captain-commander himself. He couldn't argue with that. "Taicho! I'm going to go shopping with Hinamori-chan! DON'T BE LATE! BYE!"

"MATSUMOT-" before he could finish, she was gone._ 'That vice-captain of mine! How did she even get the ranking for it!?'_ he sighed in defeat and slow pulled something out of his drawers. A small package wrapped in fine silk and put it out on his desk. _'Hinamori…' _He didn't see Hinamori since they've been released out of the recovery room, things been so chaotic for them and couldn't have a chance to see each other.

In the 5th district, Hinamori working on some paperwork and making sure everything was in order. "Whew…this is a lot of work!" as she put down her pen and stretched. "Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto sliding the door open violently, startling the poor girl half to death. "Rangiku-san! You scared me..!" crawling out under her desk.

"Ah sorry sorry! I came by to pick you up!" Matsumoto walking towards the girl and putting an arm around her shoulders. "Ah? Pick me up to go where?"

"SHOPPING OF COURSE! You need to look good for tonight!" she chuckled, she already had a plan up her selves for tonight. Hinamori looking at her work "But..I already have a dress to wea-" she was already getting dragged out her office "NOW LET'S GO!" Matsumoto totally ignoring the poor girl.

As they arrived in the marketplace, it was crowded with people. Everyone purchasing flowers and clothes for the event tonight. "Wow! There's so many people here!" Hinamori said while being pulled by Matsumoto "Come on Hinamori-chan! All the pretty dresses are going to be gone!"

As the passes by stores, there were so many beautiful jewelry, dress, bags and shoes. This was a girl's dream. Looking though all the stores for the perfect dress to wear, they soon found a perfect store with arrange of beautiful dresses they never seen before.

As they looked for a dresses, Matsumoto choose a dark purple dress with pink trimming around the edges and cranes around her shoulders. "Hey Hinamori-chan! What do you think!?" She looked at Matsumoto and awed "Rangiku-san! That dress is so beautiful on you!" Matsumoto agreed.

"Hmm…I don't see anything that would look good on me…" Hinamori looking though the dress and Matsumoto helping her as well. Looking around the dress, Matsumoto spot something that caught her eye for Hinamori "Hinamori-chan! Try this one!" Hinamori walking towards Matsumoto who hands her the dress "This one? Okay, I'll go try it on."

Matsumoto waiting outside the dressing room, Hinamori slowly walks out to show Matsumoto. "How does it look?" she blushed and Matsumoto's eyes widen and smiled "It's perfect! EXCUSE ME, we're going to take these dresses!" as she called out the store worker. "Let's go get you a haircut now!" Matsumoto cheerfully said_ 'Taicho, you're going to be in a surprise!'_

Suddenly, Hitsugaya felt a chill coming up his spine. _'Augh what was that?'_ getting goose bumps. As he looked through the window, he saw the sun setting. He looked down and saw people already heading towards the ball. "Well…better start getting ready" as he stood up and grabbed the small silk wrapped package. Placing it inside his robe and left the office and headed towards his room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note:** WHAT!? Last chapter?! Sadly, yes this will be the last chapter of our "The two Hitsugayas & Hinamori" lovestory fanfiction. I want to take this time to say thank you everyone for your support for my first fanfiction I've completed! So many memories as I wrote this story yet, I couldn't do it without everyone that viewed and reviewed my story. Please look forward to more Hitsugaya and Hinamori fanfictions! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST,THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT THROUGH OUT ALL THE CHAPTERS! ENJOY!** **Please NO FLAMES****

**SPOTLIGHT STORY: **"Werewolf Academy" -NOW IN PROGRESS! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Two Hitsugayas &amp; Hinamori<strong>

**By: Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 18: Hitsugaya and Hinamori (FINAL)**

Crowded filled the center of the Seireitei, beautiful lanterns hanging off the sakura trees. It truly was a grand party. There was laughing, food, drinks,and music. Of course…there were the sounds of girls screaming.

"KYAAA! BYAKUYA-SAMA!" as they swarmed in towards him with hearts flying around "Please choose me as your last dance partner!" "No way! Choose me!" Byakuya staying calm and slowly making it towards his seating in the front.

"Maa Byakuya, popular with the ladies as always" Kyoraku Taicho said as he took a sip of his sake with Ukitake Taicho. Byakuya staying quiet and calm. Soon there were more screams.

"HITSUGAYA-SAMA!"girls rushing towards the 10th captain and his vice-captain. "Uh oh Taicho, I'll see you later!" as she shumpo away to move out of the way of a group of girl running towards him. "MATSUMOTO!" left alone to be swarmed.

Hitsugaya was wearing a turquoise robe with white trimming over black pants under; his hair wasn't the usual spikey hair but slightly messy with his bang almost covering his left side. Matsumoto helped him pick out the outfit and even did his hair for him.

"PLEASE, let me be your last dance partner!" they screamed, as Hitsugaya struggled his way to his seat with the other captains. Exhausted, he slowly sat down with his annoyed face.

"Maa and Toshiro popular with the ladies as well!" Kyoraku Taicho commented. "Not as much as me." Byakuya said in a monotone voice. The captains staring at him with blank faces and Byakuya still calm as ever.

"You know Toshiro you should embrace your youth! Pretty little things throwing themselves in front of your feet, poor things" Kyoraku Taicho taking another sip of his sake. Ukitake smiling "He's right Toshiro! At your age you should have some fun, unless…you already have someone?"

Hitsugaya shot an icy glare at Ukitake Taicho. "OOoh Yes! You should do that more often to the girls but SOFTLY!" Ukitake said with a thumbs up "And smile!" Kyoraku Taicho giving a thumbs up as well.

"Ugh..Im surrounded with stupid old men" Hitsugaya looking away. Suddenly Ukitake brought out some candy out of his shelve "I almost forgot! Here you go Toshrio."

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS!?" Hitsugaya yelled and smack it away. Landing in front of Byakuya, he looked at the bag in front of him, he took it and ate some. "KYA BYAKUYA-SAMA! You look so handsome even eating candy!" the girls screamed and some fainted from the lovely sight.

"Woo! See? Byakuya really knows how to get the ladies!" Kyoraku cheered. Hitsugaya with his face covered with his hands_ 'what in the world is going on…I hope I don't grow up to be like this.'_

"Hmm…I wonder what's going on over there?" Ukitake said as he pointed towards a crowd of men around a small girl. "Hmm…Oh my, she's pretty cute!" Kyoraku as he looked at Hitsugaya who was unmoved.

Kyoraku nodded at Ukitake "Hmm..She sure does look familiar, doesn't she Jyushiro?" Kyoraku smirking. "She sure does! Kinda looks like the 5th vice-captain…" as Hitsugaya quickly lifted his head up and saw the group of men around a girl.

He couldn't see clearly who it was because, of the men who was surrounding her. Quickly he shumpo towards them, leaving the two men laughing. "Ahh…young love huh?"

In the crowd of men, they were very handsome and tall. Handing her roses and requesting her to be their partner. Suddenly Hitsugaya appearing in the center and the group of men taking a step back.

"If you all don't want to die tonight, I suggest you start running…" In a cold threating voice, his white cold reiatsu flowing around him. Instantly the crowd of men disappeared. "Shiro-chan?" a sweet voice called him from behind, Hitsugaya turning around with his eye widen.

Hinamori was wearing a gorgeous light colored turquoise dress with white trimming and white sakura petals patterns going around her arm and fading away. Her hair was cut into a short bob showing her beautiful neck.

Stunning Hitsugaya, he was slightly blushing and was speechless. "Y-Y-You look…B-beautiful" he shuddered as he tried to keep calm. "You look handsome as well" she replied and blushed.

Ukitake and Kyoraku watching from far "Ooooh, go for it Toshrio! Claim your youth!" as they cheered for him. "they're even matching colors…How cute!"

The gong rang, the ceremony was about start. "Ah…I better get to my seat" she said and he nodded. She smiled as she walked away to find her seat. Hitsugaya returning to his seat, and saw Ukitake and Kyoraku smiling at him.

"What?!" he asked still blushing. "Nothing Toshiro, you better take her or else someone might come steal her away!" Hitsugaya scrowling towards the two men who were laughing.

As everyone was seated, the captain-commander was making his announcement. Hitsugaya was still looking at Hinamori, how beautiful she was. Matsumoto noticed her captain's eyes were glued on Hinamori. She smiled _'my plan is working perfectly!'_ she thought to herself _'Tonight will be the night they will finally get together!'_

Once the announcement was over, they started the celebration party. Hitsugaya watching Hinamori from far and saw Kira asking her for a dance. Quickly he gave an icy glare and Kira felt it and ran. Hinamori left alone confused, as Hitsugaya was making his way towards her.

"Hitsugaya-sama!" a group of girls blocking his way. "Have you thought about who your partner will be!?" Hitsugaya giving a scowl face towards them "Yes I already have someone, so if you can excuse me." They awed in sadness as he quickly made his way through. He saw Hinamori walking towards the lake.

Hinamori walked away from the celebration to find a quiet place and walked towards a lake nearby and took a seat on the bench. It was quiet and the moonlight reflecting off the lake. It was calm and beautiful.

"Hinamori…" Hitsugaya called out as he walked towards her. "Ah, Hitsugaya-kun" she said and he slowly took a seat next to her. Both staying quiet, he reached for her hand and held it. "Momo…you really do look beautiful tonight. There's something I want to give to you."

Reaching into his robe, he pulls out the small silk-wrapped package and placing it in her hands. Slowly unwrapping the gift, she awe what was inside.

A turquoise hair clip, using her old hair bun cloth he held on for her with a dark green ribbon and in the center was a shiney red mod soul bead. He had this custom made just for her.

"Is that...his Reigai pill?" she asked softly touching it "Yeah, when he disappeared it rolled towards you. As if he wanted to stay with you" Hitsugaya replied.

"I know that he was a Reigai but, he was a copy of me…and sacrificed his life for you...For everyone. Which I am truly grateful, I know he would wanted you to have his mod pill" he said as her eyes filled with tears of happiness. It was the most beautiful thing she ever seen. "I love it Toshiro...I will always treasure it."

Hitsugaya cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes "Momo…I love you." Hinamori softly replied "I love you Toshiro.." Soon he gave her a soft kiss. Tasting the sweet kiss, she wrapped her arms around and his arms found their way around her body. Their kiss deepened and after a while the broke apart for air. Hitsugaya and Hinamori blushing madly. Fireworks started, lighting up the skies with bright colors.

"Momo…Will you be my last dance partner?" as he stood up and held her hand. "Yes, I would love to be your partner." Both walking together away, hand in hand. Her new hair clip in her hair, the red bead glittering as if it was happy to see the couple together. As they danced together around the bonfire. The captains and vice captains applauding them, Matusomoto cheering the loudest from the group.

They were in their own world, looking at each other and never wanting to let go. Together they danced under the moonlight and finally found each other. Hinamori was with her one true love and with both of her True protectors.

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p>I want to thank everyone for your support for reading to the end of "The Two Hitsugayas and Hinamori" fanfiction! I am truly grateful for your all your reviews and views for my first fanfiction. You guys are the best and already my family, don't be sad that this one is over! I will be working on more! My latest will be about another Hitsugaya and Hinamori fanfiction! I have to say it's going to be very exciting and I hope everyone will be looking forward to it as well. Thank you everyone again, I will see you guys on my new fanfiction! Lots of love!<em><strong> -Hitsuhinax1<strong>_


End file.
